Forbidden Sunrise
by Super Ninja Vampire Kitty
Summary: First published story. Read and Review please! The Saga of Skylar Valentine. Larten/OC, with Mr. Gavner Purl. :D Rated M for gore, violence, and language.
1. Enter: Skylar Lia Valentine

_**Super Ninja Vampire Kitty: First let me say, thank you for reading! :D I am very appreciative!**_

_**Skylar: She owns nothing of Mr. Darren Shan, only her OC's, which unfortunately means she does not own the wonderful Larten Crepsley or amazing Gavner Purl, who shall appear in later chapters! X'/ Or any of The Fairy Princess Ninja's OC's.**_

_**SNVK: Yes! All rights reserved to TFPN on her OC's, and all rights reserved to Darren Shan for his characters! With that, let's begin!**_

It was a regular night. The men were regular, so was the entertainment. Everything regular. Only the faces were different. But one man caught her eye. Just one man. She walked over to him, a tray of beer glasses on one hand and her other hand on her hip.

"Are you finished with that, sir?" She asked, pointing to his empty glass. He turned to her, his eyes looking her up and down before handing her his glass.

"Aye, but I am just getting started with you, my dear." He replied, flashing her a dazzling smile and running a hand through his strange orange hair. She blushed, a lot. Usually, the men who came there were dead drunk by the time they talked to her, asking for more alcohol or tugging drunkenly on her uniform bottom, or both. She'd hand them their beers and shoo them away from her skirt, but this guy...

"Sugar, can you just give him his beer and leave?" One of the women on his arms snarled, snuggling closer to his chest, "We were in the middle of a lovely conversation until you butted your nosy little self in." The girl rolled her eyes and sarcastically bowed at them.

"Well, excuse me, your majesty..." She stuck her tongue out at them and started to continue her rounds about the bar. But as she walked off, an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. A figure now stood behind her.

"Stay with me a while," the man's voice whispered into her ear and his unusual orange hair draped over her cheek. Her face reddened again, but a deeper red this time. "I was about to leave these women anyways. Come with me." He said with a hint of alcohol on his breath, but not much. He led her out of the bar, despite the grumbles of the ladies he was with, and to an alleyway near the bar's backdoor.

"I know you are a vampire, child," he stated, looking her over. She stared surprised and stupidly at him, not yet knowing that man - or rather, vampire - would play a huge role in her destiny. That young vampiress? Yeah, that's me. Skylar Lia Valentine. But before I get too far ahead, allow me to start at the beginning, the start of my descent into the darkness.


	2. The Descent Into Darkness

"Lia!" I cringed. I was usually only called by my middle name when I was in trouble, big trouble, and today... A curse in Romanian made me cringe more and I came out from my hiding place from behind the sofa. _There's no trying to win when the Romanian comes out,_ I sighed dejectedly, feeling my face get hot when my stepfather laid his eyes on me.

"Skylar Lia, what is this I hear about you starting a fight at lunch today?"

Alright, let me explain. I'm a fighter, not some peace-loving hippie. So when someone pisses me off or hurts someone I love, their ass is grass. That's what happened earlier that day. An asshole had the balls to say something about my late mother, so I neutered him and went about my business.

I shuffled my feet and tried to avoid my stepfather's gaze, as piercing as knives. Lucian normally didn't yell at his only stepchild, but he looked extremely furious.

"You're a sixteen-year-old girl, Skye! You should know that violence doesn't solve anything!"

"It sure as hell did today." I shot back, getting a slap to the face as a result. Lucian gasped, honestly not meaning to do that, but surprisingly, I smiled. "My point proven." I rubbed my cheek, trying to think of something to say so he'd talk and be his jolly self once again. But nothing came to mind. So, we stood there, me holding my cheek and Lucian staring at me, horrified he'd done such a thing. Unlike me, my stepfather wasn't a violent man; he'd always solve his problems peacefully and kindly, so to speak. It was one of the only things we didn't have in common, besides our very different appearances.

Lucian was a tall, slender man with short dirty blonde hair and chilling ice-blue eyes. I, on the other hand, showed a striking resemblance to my late father. I was of medium height with bright lime-green eyes and deep blood red hair – which was all natural, my mother's side.

"Skye, I'm so sorry…" Lucian finally said, though it was in short, gasping breaths. I smiled again.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just… gonna go to bed now." My answer was hesitant, it didn't convince him – and I knew that – but I went upstairs to my room before Lucian could respond. It was early, but I didn't care. I just needed to get that day over with. But I had no idea that the next day would be the worst day of my life.


	3. Death Is My Shadow

I hadn't even said 'Goodnight' or 'I love you' to him before I went to sleep that night before. Now I couldn't… I couldn't do it ever again. Not now.

I awoke to complete silence, which was awfully unusual for my household. The time: late morning, ten or eleven. _Lucian should be up by now_, I thought. I sat up and stretched, rubbing sleeping dust from my eyes. It was really peculiar indeed. Lucian always woke me up. I stumbled down the stairs and sleepily checked each room, looking for my stepfather. I searched every room before I came to his closed bedroom door. It was never closed, no matter what. Cautiously, I opened his door…

My stepfather hung from the ceiling, a tie around his throat and his insides on the outside. Blood was everywhere, splattered against the walls. I screamed. I mean, what else was I supposed to do? _Oh my God… Oh God! What is this? This is a dream, it's gotta be a dream! Please Lord; tell me this is a fucking dream!_ I hadn't seen anything as gruesome as that in… Well, ever. My emotions suddenly flooded over me and I collapsed to the cold hardwood floor. I cried. I bawled. My brain couldn't processanything. I shook, terribly, uncontrollably. It had to of been a dream, it just had to be a dream. I tried to convince myself that it was, but I knew it wasn't. It was anything but that. I sat under Lucian's torn apart remnants and swayed back and forth, not bothering to wipe off the blood that dripped onto me from my stepfather's limp corpse.

I sat like that, all curled up on the floor for a good half hour, crying until my eyes were bone dry. Still shaking badly, I untied the lifeless body of what used to be my stepfather and laid it on the bed. The air, now beginning to react with his blood and flesh, reeked of death, and it clung to his body. I vomited more than once as I looked him over. His intestines hung out of the gaping hole in his stomach, but his heart remained intact. I heaved once more as I closed his lifeless eyes and left. Just left. I couldn't stay there any longer or I knew I would have gone insane.

"I'm alone now," I thought aloud, walking to the front door, "Just me, all alone." My own words echoed in my mind, and the more they did, the more I thought my brain might overload and explode. And what a thought that was! I took a deep breath and walked out the door, walked out of my neighborhood, walked straight out of town. No one stopped me, not a soul looked at me, much less thought of me. I really was alone, not knowing I was slowly making my way to the creature that would change my life for the better… or perhaps the worse…


	4. Purple Messengers of Death and Destiny

_Good, this is good._ I thought sarcastically, blowing into my hands. The night was cold, really cold. I had been walking for hours, maybe days. I didn't know anything anymore. There was too much on my mind to worry about such a stupid thing as time. I kept walking, despite my toes being frozen. I didn't know what else to do, but keep walking. Farms and fields surrounded me now, though the darkness made it impossible to see exact details. Suddenly, I stopped. Stopped dead in my tracks. I don't think I could ever really understand what I saw. To this day, I still don't fully understand. I can barely believe it to be true and not just a figment of my horror stricken imagination. There I stood, eyes wide and mouth gaping, at what I believed to be a…

Dear Lord, was it a sight! Its big blood red eyes, deep purple skin, and long scarlet fingernails. The same thought circulated through my head: _What the fuck is that?_ And the way it ate, unbelievable, like an animal. It looked up a couple times as it drained the blood of a fat old man. Between gulps, it seemed to smile and chuckle at me; as if it thought my expression was some sort of a joke. I only stared.

The being finally finished off the poor fat man and threw the corpse to the side of the road. When I kept staring, it spoke.

"What? Littering isn't illegal. I can do what I want… Quit staring at me!" I gasped and bowed my head.

"I apologize! I'm sorry, mister! I mean you no disrespect! I only-"I was cut off by a hand covering my mouth. _Damn! He was at least ten feet away_! The purple creature pulled my face closer to his, to where I could smell the blood and death on his breath. I winced as he squeezed his hand tighter on my cheeks.

"Hmm, you look rather familiar." He said, turning my head from side to side, "have I terrorized you or your family before?" I shook my head and swallowed hard, trying to pull away. He tightened his grip. "Keep struggling and you'll end up like that fat old man. Don't test me." I stopped stiff as he continued to turn my face to the side, examining me. "Yes, yes. You do seem familiar. I know I've-"

A hurled object cut him off, hitting his shoulder and knocking him to the ground. I stood there, stiff, staring at the creature on the ground. There was now a knife in his shoulder, but not any kind of knife I had ever seen. The blade was zigzagged; it went through the creature's shoulder and pierced the soil under him. Cautiously, I turned around to his attacker…

Another purple creature stood behind me, its red eyes… softer than the other's. He walked past me to the creature on the ground.

"Aldin, why in the world would you wanna frighten this poor young lady?" the new arrival asked with false concern. He held out his hand and helped the other purple being up. Aldin shook his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sirius!" he argued, "I was only looking her over… She looks so familiar, doesn't she?" Sirius seemed to roll his eyes and turned to me. His scarlet eyes looked me up and down, making me feel exposed. They seemed to see past my hard shell of a body and into my heart and soul. Man, was it a creepy feeling! I shivered as I looked back at him. A long overcoat covered his body, reaching down to his ankles. And he was barefoot, not even wearing socks. His dark black hair was spiked up, looking as sharp as needles. Swallowing hard, I took another look at Aldin. He was much taller than Sirius, though he wasn't wearing anything but a pair of beige pants, which were full of holes and had bloodstains all over. His face had stains of blood and saliva around his mouth and dirt covered a lot of his face.

Okay, this had to have been a dream… Right? No, it wasn't. Not even my ingenious imagination could think these two up. They were unreal. They were dreamlike. They were bizarre. They were…

Aldin pulled the knife from his shoulder, and after wiping the blood off on his pants, handed the knife back to Sirius. Sirius nodded and watched as Aldin licked his hand then wiped his spit on his wound. Once the saliva touched it, the blood, the hole, they disappeared.

"Now, young miss," a voice addressed me, taking me focus off Aldin's shoulder and back to Sirius. "What are you doing out here all by yourself? And without a jacket? " He clicked his tongue, shaking a finger at me. His eyes stared at me again, making me cringe. I hesitated.

"I-I… I'm… alone." I stuttered, looking everywhere but back into Sirius' eyes. I thought they would hypnotize me, or something stupid like that. Sirius nodded.

"Yes, yes, we see that. But why?" Aldin grunted amusedly at me, obviously enjoying the frightened display I was making. But I didn't say anymore. I couldn't. I wanted to, but nothing came out. I only shook my head at Sirius' question. He sighed and turned to his purple-skinned friend, whispering quietly to him. I still stared. _What do I do?_ I thought, feeling sweat roll down the back of my neck despite the cold weather. _Do I run? If I stay, will they kill me? Are they just toying with me? What in the hell do they want?_ They whispered to each other for a while, sometimes raising their voices to win a small argument. I stayed put. I should have run away. I don't know how far I would have gotten, but I should have. It might have saved me from the stupid thing called destiny. They turned with strange, uncomfortable smiles on their faces.

"What did you say your name was, child?" Aldin inquired. I hesitated again.

"I-I… I n-never… I never said my name," They batted their crimson eyes at me, waiting for me to say my name. I should have lied. They didn't know me. They wouldn't have been able to know if I was lying. I don't know what possessed me to be honest, but I was. I told them my name, my full name, through chattering teeth.

"Skylar Lia Valentine…" Sirius repeated slowly, and Aldin copied. I nodded timidly. "Alright, Ms. Valentine." Sirius bowed and held out his hand, "Come," he said, "come with us and you won't be lonely anymore." I looked at his hand, then back at him and barely shook my head.

"I-I don't even know what you are," I blurted out, "why should I go with you? How can I trust you? What if you kill me and eat me?" Sirius chucked, and put his right hand over his heart.

"I swear upon the Gods, that I will do no such thing as to harm you. Aldin, on the other hand…" He turned his head to Aldin, who shrugged and smiled mischievously. "I promise we won't hurt you. I'm offering protection and companionship. Will you take it? I'm sure if you run into any more vampaneze, they won't be as well-mannered as I am." I blinked at him. Vampaneze? What the hell was that? Was it the same as a vampire? I'd never heard it before.

"What's a vampaneze…?" I asked quietly. Sirius and Aldin stared intently at me, but Sirius was the one to respond.

"That's what we are. Vampaneze, not be mistaken for a pathetic, sissy-ass vampire. No, we're far superior to those pitiful excuses for bloodsuckers." He stopped and stared a moment at my bewildered face, then continued, "Come with us, and I'll explain everything. You have my word." Sirius motioned for me to take his hand, stepping closer to me. I gazed up at him – did I forget to mention that I'm hella short? – and took in a deep breath. I extended my hand out and put it in his. He took it. Should I have done that? I don't have a clue, but I did. Being with someone, even if there was a chance of being killed, was a lot better than being alone. Sirius pulled me close, his hand still holding mine and, with Aldin at his side, led me down the road…


	5. My Final Decision

"Mr. Sirius, I want to do it!" I shouted as I ran to his bed and shook him awake.

Alright, explanation time. I'd been traveling with the vampaneze pair for months now, protecting them from daylight and enemies and hunting for them, in exchange for protection and company. I liked doing it, though I was skeptical at first. As promised, Sirius explained the whole vampaneze business, from the long war they had with the vampires which made them break away and become the vampaneze and how they had to kill when they fed to the reason behind their purple skin. I had listened to every word, fascinated and intrigued. It sounded amazing, their lifestyle. And for some reason, I wanted to be a part of it, only I never told Sirius or Aldin that. Sirius told me I could be their human assistant, and I eagerly accepted the offer. And now, I was finally going to ask Sirius to do it. I was going to ask him to blood me. I was just letting him sleep in to keep his strength up. Maybe I let him sleep too long...

"Ugh, Skylar? What time is it…?" Sirius asked, sitting up. I shook my head. I hadn't a clue; all I knew is that it was in the middle of the night. Aldin grumbled a few unpleasant words, only looking up for a second, and then pulled his covers back over his head and fell asleep. _Good, go back to sleep. I don't want to talk to you, anyways._

"It's around midnight, sir," I said, "but sir, I wanna do it!" Sirius swatted my hand away sleepily and yawned.

"You want to do what? Find your inside voice? Because you lost it or something… " He stretched, and slid out of his bed… in only his underwear. I could feel my face get hot as he stared at me. I wasn't normally one to admit something like this, but looking at him now, he was pretty gorgeous. The way his crimson eyes and jet black hair mixed with his purple skin… he was like a purple-skinned prince of shadows… ANYWAYS, he usually wore pants, the shirtless part was normal, though I guess it had been warmer…

"I want you to blood me, sir."

"You what…?" Suddenly, the sleepiness was gone from the vampaneze's face. "Blood you? You? You're kidding, right?" When I shook my head, his face got dark, "Skylar, when you're blooded, you can never go back to being a human, ever. Now, are you positive you want to do this?" I nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Sirius, I am," I said, trying with all my might not to shake. I was thinking of Lucian. He was the only family I had left, and now, he was gone. "I don't think the human life has much left to offer me. My stepfather was the only family I had left..." Sirius cringed when I mention Lucian. Acting like I didn't notice, I continued, "I've been fascinated with the ways of the vampaneze since you first told me, sir. Please, sir. I've never asked for anything, but this." That was true, I asked for nothing while I was with Sirius and Aldin. I never even asked for food. I had to go hunting for it myself, and did a damn good job if I do say so myself. Sirius sighed; a look of defeat plastered onto his face, and motioned for my hands.

"Very well, give me your hands, then." He ordered and I swiftly obeyed. With his exceptionally sharp fingernails, he pricked the tips of each of my fingertips.

"What the hell is this supposed to do?" I winced and pulled my hands away once he finished. They bled. Sirius sighed again and pricked his own fingertips. Once he'd done that, I took my hands in his – making sure our fingertips didn't touch – and kissed my forehead. I blushed and looked up at him. I opened my mouth to speak, but he was faster.

"We may not make it through this. Good luck, kid." He took a deep breath and pressed our fingertips together.

The pain… Excruciating pain. And not just in my fingertips, in my heart. Something had made its way through my chest and was squeezing my heart. That's what it was. That's what it felt like, anyway. I could barely breathe. I bit my lip to keep from screaming, but the longer our fingers stayed together, the harder I had to bite down, and I eventually made it bleed. Never again would I feel a pain like that, ever. Through it all, Sirius stared at me, his eyes full of tears, though I will never know if it was from his pain or something else…

I tried pulling my fingers away, various times, but our blood could've been super glue and I wouldn't have known the difference. I could feel it; his blood running through my veins, and I wondered if he could feel mine. I couldn't hold my scream in much longer, it had only been somewhere close to a minute, but I couldn't hold it in any longer. I screamed. It woke up Aldin, who began roaring at Sirius about something I couldn't understand. I could feel my heartbeat slow, my ears couldn't hear, my eyes couldn't see. Then, with a short gasp of air, Sirius pulled our fingers apart and we both hit the floor…


	6. Departing Voices

"…leaving… coming, or not?"

"…can't just leave… responsibility… too young!"

_I can hear. I can hear again. But why won't my eyes open. Sirius? And Aldin? I hear them. But what are they saying?_

"Aldin, we can't just leave her!" _Sirius' voice. Thunderous and sturdy_, "She's just a child! She won't survive on her own!" _Something slams the ground hard and the room is engulfed in silence._

"You shouldn't have blooded her. I told you not to blood her," _Aldin's voice._

"You said nothing of the kind!" _Another slam against the ground_, "I've done it! I've blooded her and I can't take it back! I've left her alone once! I can't take family from her again! We have to take her with us!" _Sirius' voice is full of uncontrollable anger and concern. _

_Again? Take family from me again? He's done it before? When? How? Who? I don't understand._

_Silence..._

_Silence…_

"No, Sirius," _Aldin's voice is different. It seems… sad_. "We can't risk her finding out, and if she ever did, we'd have to kill her. No is my final answer."

_Silence…_

_More silence… _

_Am I alone?_

_A loud crashing noise. A defeated sigh. I'm being lifted. Walking, walking, walking. Where are we going? Who's carrying me? Why won't my eyes open? Why can't I see?_

_Being laid down. The ground is cold, freezing. Something wet falls on my face. Rain? No. Something else. Something brushes my forehead. A voice whispers in my ear, a voice that's breaking apart and trembling._

"Until destiny… brings us together again… goodbye."

_Sirius? Is that Sirius? Footsteps, walking away from me. No, don't leave me here. Don't leave me alone again. _

_Not again._

_Please…_

Silence.


	7. A Bloodthirsty Half Vampaneze

Being alone after something like that, it was unbearable. I felt betrayed, deserted. I didn't know what to do. I was alone again. Alone AND half-vampaneze. Brilliant.

I woke up in an alleyway, with trashcans all around me. It stunk to high heaven, though I'd smelled worse before. I sat up and rubbed my head. It throbbed with pain, like someone was stabbing my brain over and over. I bit my lip as I stood, wiping garbage off my clothes. Curious, I pulled my shirt off and smelt it. _Ugh, nasty_. I wrinkled my nose and threw it in one of the cans. _Might as well go without a shirt, _I thought, feeling a gentle breeze blow through my blood red hair. I sighed. It felt great, something I hadn't felt since Lucian…

_No, I can't be thinking about him right now,_ I thought, slapping my wrist. _Can't fall into depression. Can't let it consume me. He's in a much better place than this hell hole of a reality._

I didn't really have any idea what to do next, no idea where to go. Nothing at all. So, taking a deep breath, I began walking. I walked out of the alleyway and down the street. I didn't make it far before my stomach growled. I groaned. Being hungry was not something I dealt with well, even when I hunted for my food with Sirius and Aldin. It growled again, making me scowl and I looked around. Only one house around me had its lights off, it would be the only house to be raided by a half-vampaneze.

Making sure no one was looking at me, I sneakily crawled through the open window in the front and climbed into the house. Even though the lights were off, I could see everything perfectly, as if it was the middle of the day and sunlight was shining through the window. The room I was in was filled with photos; photos of landscapes, photos of animals, but mostly, photos of people – humans. Being someone who didn't like my picture taken – or liked taking them – I shoved past the room, looking for the kitchen. When I found it, I swear a choir of angels started singing. And I was in the front row. I rushed to the refrigerator and flung the door open. Not one of my better ideas, but whatever, I was hungry, therefore anything other than food didn't matter to me.

"Oh baby, I've hit the mother lode!" I exclaimed as the fridge door slammed against the wall. I ignored it. My entire being was focused on this… treasure chest of food. There was a whole turkey – probably from some big family dinner, a piece of delicious-looking cake, grapes, soda… Man, it was like a mini grocery store! I grabbed as much food as my arms would carry, sat down at the clean little table in the middle of the room and started to chow down. Okay, when I eat, I'm not exactly the most cleanest or manner-filled person. I don't eat with a fork, and don't use a napkin. I slurp my noodles and chew with my mouth open. So I'm not exactly the most polite eater around…

After shoveling down as much food as I could fit in my bottomless pit of a stomach, I cleaned – well, attempted – the mess I made, being as quick and silent as I could. With some kind of luck, I managed to make the place descent, descent, not perfect. Wiping a bead of sweat from my brow, I nodded triumphantly and turned to leave. But then I thought,

_While I'm here, I might as well find some new clothes to wear, huh?_

With a devious smile on my face, I tiptoed put the stairs, making sure not to make them squeak. You know those old wooden stairs that almost always make a noise when you step on them? Yeah, I hate those. Once I made it past the squeaky stairs of doom – like a boss, ha! – I searched the first room I came across.

I didn't like the way the room looked, very plain and uniform… Except for the huge pile of clothes near the bed. On the bed lay a boy, late teens, maybe. Short strawberry blonde hair and nothing on but boxers. I giggled into my hand. _That's refreshing and he's sound asleep, excellent._ I nodded to him and searched his closet, deciding to get some new pants as well. I stripped off my torn up, stained jeans and tossed them in the mountain of clothes at the foot of the bed. The kid had a good taste in clothes; I had to admit that, like Lucian. When I came across a black and silver halter top, I stopped. A guy wearing a halter top? Ain't that a sight? I grabbed it and slid it on over my head. It fit pretty well, surprisingly. A little big, maybe, but it was pretty damn close. It was weird, though. The guy had to of been two times my size. Maybe he had a little sister or something. I turned to leave forgetting that I had no pants on. I made it to the top of the stairs before I remembered and rushed back to the room, running face first into the door. Darkness engulfed me as I slammed to the ground and everything was black…

_"Who the hell is that…?"_

_Ugh. A splitting pain. My entire skull feels shattered. But not any more than my nose. I smell blood. It's my blood, isn't it? C'mon eyes. Open._

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice asked, and I opened my eyes. Hovered over me was that boy, the formerly sleeping one. Yeah, him. I groaned, and holding my head, I sat up. I was still in his room, lying in his bed. I blinked at him and attempted to wipe my nose with the back of my hand. It kind of hurt, just barely touching my nose like that, but I showed no sign of hurt. I looked at my hand. No blood. Had he cleaned it? Well, if anything, I had to thank him.

"T-thank… you, sir…" I forced out, getting a smile from the boy.

"You're welcome, but who the hell are you?" he asked and pointed to the halter top I wore. "That's mine. You were going to steal it, weren't you?" I blinked, trying to process the words he was saying. Steal? Nah, I never stole. It was more of borrowing without asking and never giving it back, that's not stealing.

"N-no," I replied, shaking my head, "I was… borrow. I was gonna borrow it…" For a half second, the boy looked mad, pissed even. But his face calmed and he stared at me.

"Where are your pants?" I pointed to the pile of clothes by his bed. He scooted over to the pile, picked them up and looked at me. I nodded. He neatly folded them and set them down next to me, then slid back over near me.

"Hard… times…" I hesitated, trying to make up an excuse that he'd believe. "My family has… no money for clothes, and… you have a lot… figured you could spare some."

"Well, yeah, everyone's going through hard times these days, but you don't need to steal."

"I-I'm sorry…"

Wait, why was I apologizing? I was half-vampaneze for heaven's sake! I didn't think the rules and laws of the humans applied to me now. Did they?

"What's your name?" he asked. I stared back blankly. Really? He was going to ask my name before stating his? RUDE!

"U-um… I-I'm… "Oh_ man, what should I say?_ "I'm… Skye…" _Damn it all! What's wrong with me?_

"That's cute, I'm Rhyder." He extended a hand, a rather large hand, and I took it. His grip was firm but warm. "You're lucky I'm the only one home. My parents would have called the police on you." I chuckled nervously.

"Y-yeah, I don't think I would need that…" I pulled my hand away, feeling a sharp pain in my stomach. It was like… kind of like when you haven't eaten for a long while and it feels like your stomach's caving in. bad way to describe it, yes, but that's the only way I know how. But I'd just eaten. So what was it? Rhyder looked at me and tilted his head to the side, like a confused puppy dog.

"Ya hungry?" he asked, standing up and heading to the door, "I'll go get you something, okay?" he smiled at me, the way a man would smile at his wife. I awkwardly smiled back.

"O-okay… Thank you…"

Damn it. There I went apologizing again. As I hit myself in the head, the pain in my stomach intensified. What was it? Then everything clicked:

_I'm a half-vampaneze and I need to feed. Now._

But Rhyder was the closest source of blood. Would I have to feed off of him? One thing was for sure, I needed to feed, and I needed to feed now. I climbed out of Rhyder's bed, noticing I had pants on. Well, shorts, but what difference does that make? Quietly, but not too quickly, I sneaked down the stairs and to the kitchen. There stood Rhyder, over by the refrigerator, still trying to find something for me. I smiled. And not my usual "I'm-cute-and-I-know-it" smile. A "you're-about-to-be-my-dinner" kind of smile. Now, I knew he just wasn't going to sit back and let me feed on him, I knew that. So I had to find a way to knock him unconscious…

_A frying pan? Outstanding. __A little clichéd, but outstanding._

I held the frying pan in my hand. Damn was it heavy! Was it cast iron that made it heavy? I didn't know, and I couldn't care less. With a dark smile on my face, I crept up behind him and let him have it. Right in the back of his head. Ouch. He crashed into the fridge and fell to the floor. I sat down beside him and looked at him for a moment. His head started bleeding, but I didn't think I even hit him that hard. _Guess I don't know my own strength yet,_ I thought, letting out a laugh. I felt sorry for him, though. He was a nice kid, I hated to have to be the one to feed from him, but it had to be done. I had to choose, me or him. I'm normally not a selfish person, but in this case, I'm most definitely going to choose me.

With my newly grown fingernails, I sliced through the skin on his left arm and placed my mouth up to it. A sticky liquid filled my mouth and I moaned in pleasure. It was delicious. Warm and rich, but tangy. Amazing. I swallowed the first mouthful of blood and sighed. Never had I ever tasted any liquid that matched up to it. I put my mouth back on Rhyder's arm and sucked. I couldn't get enough. Once I thought I had enough, a thirst urged me for more and I continued. Finally, the thirst went away and I pulled my mouth off him. _Delicious. _

I stood, wiped the blood from around my mouth and licked my hand clean. My first taste of blood. I'll never forget it. I sighed and looked down at Rhyder. He just lay there, not moving. I made a face. Why wasn't he moving? Did I knock him into a coma? I bent over to shake him awake and placed my hand on his arm. Cold. He was cold. I stared, horrified. What had I done? I killed him! I sucked all the blood from his body and killed him! Then I remembered. That's what vampaneze have to do. They have to drain a person of their blood to be satisfied. I shook my head and slowly backed away from Rhyder's body, staring disgustedly down at it.

I did that. Me. Skylar Lia Valentine killed someone! That's what I would have to do till the day I died. Suck a human bone dry to live. No. I couldn't. Yes, Skylar Lia Valentine loved violence as much as the next chick but killing a person – or people! – every time I got thirsty? No. I couldn't do it. Not me. It was too much for my heart and soul to bear. I cried. I fell to the floor and I cried. This was too much. The vampaneze side of me said to suck it up and move on. But I still had a human side. And it said this was wrong. Feeling a sudden boost of strength, I wiped the tears from my eyes after a while of crying. I hadn't counted, nor had I wanted to. I stood and stared down at the young boy's corpse. And I made a vow. Over Rhyder's dead body I made a vow.

_I, Skylar Lia Valentine, promise that I will never drain a person of their blood again. Ever._

And when I made that promise I knew that I was killing myself. Because a vampaneze can eat all the food in the world and still feel hungry if they never fed. I accepted death. I thought I deserved it after what I did to Rhyder. I left his house and continued down the street until I made it out of that town. I didn't look back. I didn't want to. I left the dark side of me behind and I wouldn't see it again for a long time. I marched proudly down the road, knowing I was marching down the road of death.

_I am Skylar Lia Valentine, the murderer._

_I am Skylar Lia Valentine, the bloodthirsty._

_I am Skylar Lia Valentine, the dead._


	8. My So Called Final Thoughts

_ Is this what it feels like to die? To have this feeling of regret and hopelessness eating away at your heart? Because that's what I feel. That's what I feel as I'm dragging my feet, as heavy as bricks, down this road, my road to the afterlife…_

_ My heart is full of memories, all kinds of them. But mostly the sad. They're just swimming around in there; like my heart is a community bath and they get in for free…_

_ The moon, the moon is shining on me. It feels so warm, like the sun. Is it because I'm so cold? I don't know. But what do I know anymore? I know pain, that's all. And soon I'll know death… _

_ How far have I been walking since Rhyder's house? How far has it been? How long has it been? Hours? Yes. Days? Perhaps. Months? I don't know. But my feet hurt. Like they could fall off at any moment. I wouldn't care if they did. I'll be dying soon anyways. What good are feet to a dead body? _

_ I fall. I'm surrounded by grass. Weeds, flowers. No trees, though. My arms and legs are spread out. It feels nice. I feel relaxed. I hear crickets. They chirp all around me. It's pretty. But the pain's still there. Every last piercing needle of pain in my heart is still there. And it hurts…_

_ No, don't let the pain consume you, Skylar. Be strong, accept death proudly. I'll be meeting you soon, death. So wait at the door…_

_ There go my eyes. They can't see anymore. Nothing. Just darkness. I'm surrounded by darkness. It eats me alive. And I let it. I have to. You've done me well, eyes. I no longer need you. And my ears… I hear no more… nor smell, nor taste. Nothing. Just darkness…_

_ I'm alone. I should have figured I would be. I started this journey alone, and I will finish it alone. It's just the way the cookie crumbles. The way the sailboat sails. The way the sun shines. The way destiny works…_

_ Right?_

_ My body's cold. But I can still feel the blood in my veins. The vampaneze blood mixing with the human blood. It's a weird feeling, but oddly comforting. I like it. The only warmth left in my body…_

_ I never thought I'd die this young, or like this. I thought I'd be living with Lucian all my life, even after I graduated high school and college…_

_ Lucian… will I be seeing you soon? And Mom? Will I see Mom, too? Or am I going the other way? Am I going to hell? I hope not. I want to see you. I hope I will see you…_

_ I never got to see Sirius again, or Aldin. I never got to thank him for giving me this gift. The gift of death so I can see my family again. I want to thank him. But I guess it's better this way. At least, I hope it's better this way…_

_ The warmth from my body is almost gone. I know my eyes are open, but I can't see the moon. I can't smell the grass growing around me. I can't hear the wind whistling past me. But I can feel it. I can feel the grass. I can feel the wind. I can feel the moonlight. I feel everything. I feel everything, but I am nothing. I am nothing…_

_ I feel the grass slide across my face. It feels nice. It tickles. I try so hard to open my mouth, to tell the world my last goodbyes. I can't. I have no strength left. I can't even smile. I always imagined myself dying with a smile. A kind, happy, peaceful smile. But I guess not…_

_ The feeling of warmth goes away. Leaves my body quick as lightning. And that's okay. I taste nothing. I smell nothing. I see nothing. I hear nothing. Now, I feel nothing, nothing but coldness. Coldness and… pain? Yes, the pain in my heart is still there. But how? How do I still feel pain?_

_ So cold now. I guess I'm leaving now. I hope I'm leaving now. Mom, Lucian… here I come… Soon I'll be in your arms again, surrounded by your love. Forever and ever and ever and ever…_

_ Footsteps… I hear footsteps. Wait. I hear…? I can hear? I can hear… Am I in heaven? Are those angels? Walking on clouds doesn't make a sound. Does it? No. A gasp. A loud gasp. Then a voice. The voice of a man. A rough and tattered, but pleasant voice. I like the way it sounds._

"Just my luck!"

_ A loud thump shakes the ground. I flinch. Hold on… I can move, too. I can move. A loud slapping noise. Another voice. A female's voice._

"Y'alls 'n ijit!"

_ That made me laugh. That accent is new to me, it was funny. Huh. That means I can open my mouth again. Everything is slowly coming back to life. But why? Aren't I dead? I don't understand. Who are they?_

"Did that dead chick just laugh at me?"

"Dead people can't laugh, ya moron!"

"Not'n less they be one'a 'em zombie thangs…"

_ I don't know who they are, but they're funny. Really funny. Ah. Welcome back, nose. I can smell again… Ugh! I'd rather not have a nose! Something smells horrible! Yuck! _

"She can't be dead! Look! Her nose is wrinkled up! I think she likes my smell!" _Another loud slapping nose._

"Get back, ya sicko!"

_I laugh again. My eyes are slowly coming back to life. The darkness fades away, and I see the light of the earth once again. Everything works again. A warmth rushes through my body. I'm alive. I'm alive. Are those the two that were talking before? Why are they staring? What's wrong?_

I was alive again. And these two would help me; help me make the best decision of my life. I guess DesTiny decided to give me another chance. And I gladly took it.


	9. A Second Chance

I had no idea who they were, never met them before in my life. But I already knew one thing; I owed them my life. They were my saviors, my heroes. To put it plain and simple, they were like my guardian angels. They had to be. They saved me from death. There I was, dying slowly, then they show up, and I'm alive again. _Sorry death! Looks like you're going to have to wait a little longer for this half-vampaneze to join you for tea! _Though I had fully accepted death and welcomed it with open arms, I didn't complain about this miraculous second chance. Never would I complain about it. Because it was during this second chance that my entire life was changed – for the better, of course – and when I met the love of my life…

I let out a loud groan and sat, keeping my eyes on the two strangers who stood in front of me. One was a man, the other a woman. The man was rather tall, with messed-up brown hair and a canvas of scars on his face. He wore a torn up black jacket with a blank – well stained – white shirt, and filthy tarnished pants. He smelled bad, really appalling. The woman, on the other hand, was short – real short – and freckle-faced, with dark green eyes, LONG auburn hair and a weird scar across her nose. A peculiar pair. The first thing I inquired, the foremost thing I could think to ask:

"Are you lovers?"

That was a mistake. A bad, awful, DREADFUL mistake. The lady flipped shit on me.

"Fuck. No." the woman growled, shaking a large fist at me. I didn't think it would offend her – especially not that much – or make the man depressed.

"Oh I wish," he pouted, "but then Mika would kill me." Before I could ask who Mika was, the woman spoke again.

"Besides, I'ma 'bout a hundred years older than him…" My heart stopped. _One hundred? That old?_ But that was a normal age for a vampaneze to live to and past, if they're not stupid and get themselves killed before then, at least that's what Sirius had said.

"I-I'm sorry, Miss," I apologized, standing up and bowing my head to her, "I meant you no disrespect. I was simply curious. But, if I may ask, are you vampaneze too, then? Both of you?" I looked back and forth between the two, getting bewildered looks from both of them. They laughed.

"Yer fuckin' kiddin' me!" the woman screeched, and the man almost fell over from laughing so much. I waited for them to finish. I didn't think it was a funny question. In fact, I was quite serious. When they noticed how serious I was, they both stopped cold.

"Oh, you're serious!" the man cried, his jaw dropped, and he looked me up and down. I obviously didn't look like a vampaneze. It hadn't been that longer since I was blooded. I still looked like a weird teenage girl.

"Wait," the lady paused, letting the thoughts process through her mind, "Yer a vampaneze?" I nodded shyly, showing them the new scars on my fingertips. If they were surprised, that must mean… they were vampires. They stared. They stared hard. _Probably wondering how old I am, and what my story is, _I thought timidly, looking them over again. _If they're not lovers, then what are they to each other? Siblings? Nah. She said she's one hundred years older than him… hmm._

"I'm out!" the man threw his hands into the air and turned around to leave. The woman bashed him in the back of his head and turned him around.

"Gavner, ya Ijit! Ya'll can't jus' dump 'er on me!" she growled and he flinched as she raised another hand. She was teasing him now, she knew she could control him easily, even an idiot like me could tell. _So he must be her assistant_, I thought, putting a hand on my chin and stroking it. It was a natural thinking pose for me; all I needed was a beard! Gavner turned his beaten head to me.

"What the hell are you doing?" he half-chuckled, making me stop.

"I-I'm thinking, sir…" I replied, putting my hands behind my back. "I may have just been blooded a vampaneze, but I do know vampires and vampaneze despise each other. And though I am a vampaneze, please know," I looked at both of them, "You can kill me, but I won't fight you back. I don't want to fight…" Gavner turned to his master, and she looked back, but to my surprise, neither was confused.

"We ain't gonna kill ya, honey!" the woman laughed, patting my head, "Ya'll wouldn' last a second if ya fought us!" I stared at her, wide eyed. Was that true? Would I really not last a second? Gavner noticed my face and laughed too.

"Don't worry, kid! Xander'll only hurt you if you touch her hair!" He laughed again, but I couldn't really tell if he was being serious or not. Her hair was rather long. In reply to that, Xander defensively took hold of her lengthy auburn hair.

"Gavner, don't ya FUCKIN' dare…" Xander growled and I giggled. It was quite funny watching them go back and forth. She flicked him in the forehead, making him groan and rub it. Her turn to laugh.

"I wouldn't even think of doing it," Gavner grunted and looked at me. "So, kid, what's your story?" I shook my head.

"I doubt you'd want to hear it. It's probably the same as everyone else's." I looked at them. I desperately wanted to tell them, I did, but the vampaneze side of me told me to zip it.

"Nah! The reason Xander blooded me was 'cause I was a thief. Stealing things from lots of people, especially world leaders. Almost got myself killed lots of times… That was great fun!" Gavner let an arrogant, triumphant smile line his lips, earning him another smack in the head from Xander.

"That ain't anythin' to be proud of!" She cursed at him, smiling when he held his beaten head. So I guess everyone had different reasons to do the same things. i decided to give in, feeling as though I could trust the strange vampires.

"Well, do ya really wanna know why a girl like me is a vampaneze?" I asked, sitting back down. I was entirely serious in telling them, and Gavner sat down with me, his eyes full of curiosity. I laughed. It wasn't often that I got to feel like the old geezer telling some innocent little child a scary story. I stared up at Xander.

"Ms. Xander, would you like to listen? Feel free to say no; because I warn you now, it might bore you." She thought about it for a little bit, then nodded and laid down with us, leaning her head on a propped up arm.

"How long's this going to be, kid?" Gavner asked, looking up at the sky. It was starting to light up, maybe an hour till sunrise.

"I'll try to tell you the short version, but Mr. Gavner, please," I smiled cutely at him, "My name's Skylar, or Skye if you'd like. I'm hardly a kid anymore." He laughed at that and waved a hand at me, signaling me to start. And I did. I told them the story of Skylar Lia Valentine, or at least, up to how far it had gotten. Once I finished about fifteen to twenty minutes later, Gavner stared at me for a handful of uncomfortable seconds.

"So you haven't had a drink in days?" he asked, looking me over. I shrugged.

"I haven't a clue how long it's been, though it hasn't been that long or I'd be dead…" I took in a deep breath. _But then again, I WAS dying when they found me…_

"Ya better find some blood then!" Xander said. Had she forgetting that vampaneze need to drain their victim completely?

"I-I can't…" I stuttered. I guess I forgot to tell them that I took a vow. "I'm a vampaneze. I kill when I drink. I don't want to suck anyone else dry…" Gavner stopped to think about that. But if I didn't get a drink soon, I was going to die. Die for real this time.

"Guess yer gonna hafta drain someone," Xander said, making my body freeze up. Noticing how tense I was, she looked at me, staring intently. "Would ya rather die or drain a person ev'ry time ya get thirsty…?" I shook my head.

"I'd rather die," I said blankly, staring back. I meant it.

"Well, to be honest, I've taken a shine to you, kid - _Skylar_," said a grinning Gavner Purl, and he put a cold hand on my shoulder. "I think I like you better when you're alive." That made me smile. I didn't know how to explain it, but he gave me a good warm feeling in my tummy. I liked that. His scruffy, scarred face to his unbearable smell – which I had actually gotten used to, believe it or not – everything about him… It made me feel safe and secure.

"Then we better find ya a person ta snack on," Xander said, pointing off in the direction of civilization. I nodded as they led the way. We would have to get there fast, the sun was coming up. Obviously, noticing it too, Gavner threw me up on his back. I yelped in surprise. It wasn't every day that some random guy I just met tossed me onto his back.

"It'll be faster if we flit," he said, nodding to Xander who took off ahead of us. Gavner turned his head to me, "Being a half-vampaneze, you can't do this yet, so just hang on tight and keep your eyes closed."

"Yes, Mr. Gavner," I nodded, and obediently closed my eyes. Sirius had taught me about flitting, though he never gave a demonstration. With that, he took off. It was like we were a bullet being pushed from the cartridge of a gun, it felt great. The wind blowing so fiercely through my hair, the smell of the air, like a fresh mountain smell… Oh, it was absolutely and completely magnificent.

Only minutes later were we in a town again. It was pretty damn amazing what a vampire or vampaneze could do. I jumped down from Gavner's back and ran to Xander.

"So what's your big plan, Ms. Xander?" I asked, smart-alecky smiling at her. She could have easily smacked the grin off my face, but for some reason, she didn't. Instead, she pointed down the alleyway we were standing in front of. I followed her finger. There was a man sleeping, with ragged clothes and no shoes. I wrinkled my nose; I could smell him from where I was standing. Obviously a homeless guy. The perfect bait. He apparently had no family or place to stay because if he did, he wouldn't have been homeless and unkempt, now would he? I turned to Xander and Gavner, an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

"Are you sure I should do this?" I asked, getting nods from both vampires, with Xander adding a roll of her eyes. Without a word, they pushed me down the alley and up to the man. The stench he carried was worse, so much worse when you were up close. I had to cover my nose as bent down to his arm. At a snail's pace, and extremely cautiously so I wouldn't wake him, I pushed up the sleeve of his jacket and made a small incision in his arm. I watched the blood leisurely ooze out of the cut, and I shivered contentedly as the beautiful aroma of the red liquid danced its way into and around my nose.

I missed the way the blood smelled, that's for sure, and it took every fiber of my being not to turn into a ravenous animal as I put my mouth up to the man's arm. I shook uncontrollably as I sucked the blood from his body, slowly caving in to the monster inside me that wanted to drain every last drop so fast and painfully. Suddenly, he stirred, gaping in awe at the creature on his arm.

"What the fuck are ya doin'?" he screamed, punching my head trying to get me off. I didn't budge, but I swung my nails at him and they connected with his throat, stopping his punches and silencing him. I felt blood dribble down into my hair, but I didn't mind. _Hopefully the worse it will do is turn my hair a darker red._ Once I took all the blood I could from his arm, I moved up to his throat and licked it clean, then sucked the rest of the blood from his body. After I finished cleaning myself up, I disposed of the body in one of the various trashcans around me and walked back to Xander and Gavner. I finished just in time; the sun was starting to come up.

"Damn, tha' was a sight ta see!" Xander laughed, ignoring the painful look I had on my face. Sure, I felt better now, but I felt like a monster. I looked at Gavner, a sympathetic half-smile shining down on me.

"C'mon," he said, putting me on his back again, "We're going to find somewhere to shelter from the sun." I nodded and closed my eyes, thinking we were going to flit. Surprisingly, Gavner only started walking, following Xander into an abandoned apartment. That's where ever creature of the night stays if they're trapped in a city by the damned sun. It makes me laugh to say that, but it's pretty damn true. Either an abandoned apartment, or the sewer, and I sure as hell didn't want to sleep down there!

I have to tell you, I was getting rather fond of these two vampires. They were like the older brother and sister I never had, but so desperately wanted. Once everyone was settled, Xander drifted off to a soundless sleep, a content smile on her face. I sat near Gavner, staring at her from across the room. She was really pretty, couldn't deny that. Honestly, if I was a guy, I'd probably be all over her. I laughed at that thought, though I could really see it happening if I really was a guy. A snoring Gavner suddenly got quiet and sat up, rubbing drool from the side of his mouth.

"Whatcha laughing at?" he yawned. Okay, maybe I laughed a little too loud, though I guess not loud enough to wake Xander.

"J-just a funny thought in my mind, Mr. Gavner," I said and waved a hand at him. "Go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you up, Mr. Gavner." When he didn't, I stared at him.

"You don't want to be a vampaneze, do you?" He asked. I looked him over. Was it really that obvious to see?

"Sure, I did before I was blooded," I replied, pulling my knees up to my chin. I rested my head on them and continued, "I thought I could live with draining someone every time I needed blood, but I guess I can't…" I paused, staring into Gavner's sleepy eyes, the spoke again. "I honestly don't think I'll keep doing it once you guys leave, I almost died once. It wouldn't be hard to do it again."

"What makes you think we're leaving?" That made my heart stop. _They're not leaving me?_ I thought, my jaw dropped and eyes widened at Gavner Purl. He laughed at my expression. "I don't know what Xander would say about this, but, I want to blood you." I blinked in confusion at the vampire. Could he do that? I was already half-vampaneze, would it work?

"H-how do you expect to do that, Mr. Gavner, sir?" I choked out, finding it hard to swallow. He stood, held out a hand, and lifted me up.

"The same way you were blooded into a half-vampaneze," I said, leading me out of the room and to one of the lower level rooms. "I've rather taken a shine to you, for some reason, it tugs at my heartstrings to see a kid like you having to deal with being a vicious vampaneze. I want to help you. I can blood you into a half-vampire." His eyes shone with anxiousness. "We don't kill when we drink; we only take a small amount from one person and move on to another. I think you'd be happier as a vampire, it's a much better alternative to death, or living with being a heartless killer." I stared uncertainly at him.

"But who would-"

"I would be your mentor!" He exclaimed, "I would teach you the ways of the vampires. But only if you want to." As I opened my mouth to respond, he silenced me with a finger. "Though, I may warn you, we could not survive. I'm willing to risk it if you are. I don't know why, but I feel the need to have to protect you and look after you." That was heartwarming, to say the least. I felt pleased to have some vampire care about the likes of me, a measly little half-vampaneze. Taking in a deep breath, I nodded.

"Alright, Mr. Gavner, sir," I said, holding out my hands, "Make me a vampire!" Gavner Purl smiled and pricked the tips on my fingertips. The pain wasn't there this time.

"That's the spirit, kid," he said as he pricked his own fingertips and looked at me, "You ready?" I nodded. Swallowing hard, he pressed our bloody fingers together…

I lied. I said I would never feel a pain more intense than when I was first blooded. I lied. This was worse. Much, much worse. The vampaneze and vampire blood mixed in my body, and it felt like they had just declared war on each other. I couldn't hold a scream in. it was just so intense. The feeling of something reaching through my heart returned and I gasped for air. Gavner did the same.

"I'm sorry!" I screamed, trying to pull our fingers apart and taking in a shallow breath. Gavner shook his head and smiled as he tore our fingers apart. We both hit the ground, my head slamming hard on the floor. I winced, though I didn't black out this time. We both lay there for a handful of painful minutes, gasping for air.

"What th' hell's goin' on?" Xander's voice asked and she burst through the door. Gavner smiled weakly up at her.

"Xander, meet my half-vampire assistant, Skylar," he laughed faintly, slowly standing on two shaky legs. He lifted me up, beaming proudly at his master.

"Ya'll did what now?" Xander barked and Gavner explained everything. The vampiress looked me up and I smiled back halfheartedly. I was still wheezing miserably. "She looks half dead!" she said. I shook my head, which was really hard to do without falling over.

"I'm just fine, Ms. Xander. It's Mr. Gavner you should be worrying about!" She laughed, letting silence engulf the room for several long minutes. When she finally spoke, her voice was quiet, but strong.

"Well, guess this is goodbye, Gavner," she held out a hand and a confused Gavner Purl took it. Xander pulled him in and hugged him, her voice not losing any strength. "Yer a full vampire, ya cin take care'a yerself. An' now ya got an assistant." She released him and looked at both of us, "Ya'll don' need me. But if ya do, ya know where ta find me. Goodbye, ya ijit." With that, she flicked the vampire in his forehead, turned, and left. She was, by far, the weirdest person I'd ever met.

"Well," Gavner yawned, shakily lying down on the floor, "Let's get some rest. We start your vampire training as soon as the moon comes up." I nodded and copied, curling up next to my new master. I was excited. So excited. Because now, I was Skylar Lia Valentine, the vampire's assistant.


	10. Even Vampires Have Idols

Four years already, since Papa blooded me. Whose Papa, you ask? Mr. Gavner Purl, of course! He had earned the nickname because he was so over-protective and like a father figure to me. I owed him a lot, but after four years, I decided to take a break from my vampire training, at least until my first council, when Papa would take me in front of the Vampire Princes. Until then, I decided to live the carefree life of a cub, flirting and running around with the desperate human men – which was really fun, I can't lie – though it wasn't exactly "carefree" all the time. I pretty much just wandered, until I heard Xander owned a bar in a town of rough necks and cue balls. That's where I received a job as a waitress, and when I finally met a certain vampire…

It was a regular night. The men were regular, so was the entertainment. Everything regular. Only the faces were different. But one man caught my eye. Just one man. I walked over to him, a tray of beer glasses in one hand and my other hand on my hip.

"Are you finished with that, sir?" I asked him, pointing to his empty glass. He turned to me, his eyes looking me up and down before handing me his glass.

"Aye, but I am just getting started with you, my dear." He replied, flashing me a dazzling smile and running a hand through his strange orange hair. I blushed, a lot. Usually, the men who came here were dead drunk by the time they talked to me, asking for more alcohol or tugging drunkenly on my uniform bottom, or both. I'd hand them their beer and shoo them away from my skirt, but this guy...

"Sugar, can you just give him his beer and leave?" One of the women on his arms snarled, snuggling closer to his chest, "We were in the middle of a lovely conversation until you butted your nosy little self in." I rolled my eyes and sarcastically bowed at them.

"Well, excuse me, your majesty..." I stuck my tongue out at them and started to continue my rounds about the bar. But as I walked off, an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back. A figure now stood behind me.

"Stay with me a while," the man's voice whispered into my ear and his unusual orange hair draped over my cheek. My face reddened again, but a deeper red this time. "I was about to leave these women anyways. Come with me." He said with a hint of alcohol on his breath, but not much. He led me out of the bar, despite the grumbles of the ladies he was with, and to an alleyway near the bar's backdoor.

"I know you are a vampire, child," he stated, looking me over. I gasped at him. How the hell did he figure it out? I set the tray of beer glasses down on top of a trashcan and looked at my fingertips. Had he seen my scars? I put my hands on my hips and glared at him, bending forward for emphasis.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" I scoffed, "You must be REALLY drunk to accuse me of being a bloodsucker! And hey!" I pointed to his pocket full of cash, "You never paid for your drinks!" the man shrugged, an innocent look in his eyes, but a serious frown on his face.

"Do not change the subject, child," he retorted, but I shook my head and snatched a couple bills from his pocket and ran back into the bar, screaming my head off. I didn't need to scream, I honestly don't know why I did. Maybe I wanted to be dramatic…

I probably should have watched where I was going, instead of looking behind me to see if the man was following me. I bumped into someone and fell to the ground, really hard on my butt. Ow.

"Skylar!" a familiar voice yelled and I looked up to see Xander, seeming to be very pissed. "What th' hell do ya think yer doin'?" I stood and apologized.

"I'm sorry, Lady Xander!" I bowed franticly, hoping I wouldn't get in trouble, "It's just, that man," I pointed behind me to the orange-haired man, "That man didn't pay for his drinks!" I could feel my face light up as all the eyes in the bar fell on me. I slowly raised my head up so I was looking at Xander again and she flicked me in the forehead.

"Ya ijit! Larten don' hafta pay!" She looked at him, a slight smile on her face, and then looked back at me. "He's a member. Ya notice how we never have any fights in here? That's 'cause'a Larten. He takes care'a th' drunken assholes." That was one of those "Ah-ha!" moments for me; I had those often, especially since I had become a vampire. I did notice how we never had any fights, but it took me that long to realize it. Apologizing to Xander again, I turned to the man called Larten. A rather unique name, if you ask me. I'd never heard it before, then again, it did sound a little recognizable. And the way he dressed… He was like a one of those Victorian era men, all fancy-dressed. It was rather captivating, the way everything about him matched up together. And his eyes, they were the color of my hair…

Wait. What am I saying? I didn't even know the guy and I was yakking on about him like a schoolgirl with a crush! How low have I sunk?

"What're ya'll lookin' at?" Xander yelled at the numerous pairs of eyes that stared at the scene we had made. If I've learned one thing being a vampiress it's this: DON'T mess with a pissed off Alexander Thatcher. Every eyeball turned from us within a split second and Xander nodded approvingly.

"I am sorry, Xander," Larten apologized, walking up to her and she flicked him in the forehead. That's what she did to everyone, despite how big they were compared to her. It was funny.

"I don' pay ya ta cause trouble!" she barked, and turned to me. "I want ya ta stay away from Larten, ya hear?" Then, without waiting for a response, turned and strode off to her room in the back of the bar, motioning for the orange-haired man to follow. "Come, Larten. I wanna talk ta ya." Larten swallowed hard and took a deep breath as he followed the vampiress to the back and they both disappeared behind the door. Not exactly knowing what else to do, I ran outside to get my tray of beer glasses and I finished my rounds. The bar was silent, aside from the snickering ladies that were with Larten. Probably laughing at me for getting yelled at. I ignored them skillfully – I had to deal with people cackling at my red hair all through school and sometimes at the bar even – and traded places with a fellow waitress so I could go get some rest.

"What a fucking day," I sighed as I made it to the place I was staying at while I was out being cub-y. It was an old warehouse, with broken windows and weeds growing all over the place. I had found some wood and made a coffin out of it, after I put some comfortable padding in the bottom – Papa had made me sleep in one when we stayed with one of his vampire friends and I swear, it was the most comfortable thing ever! I had cleaned most of the weeds and trash thrown in from travelers and people who just didn't give a shit. Being a really small creature, the warehouse was perfect for me, just the right size. It wasn't much, but hey, it was livable. Who was I to complain?

"I'm just glad it's over," I said to myself, letting out a great big yawn. I hadn't taken some time off in several days, even though Xander had offered to give me some. After all, even a vampire needs to rest. I declined her offer earlier, but now just seemed like the right time. It wasn't exactly a job, as it was more of a hobby, or for fun, something to keep me occupied. I lay down in my coffin and looked up at the black twinkling sky through a hole in the ceiling. I had positioned it to be exactly under the hole for exactly one reason: to look up at the sunrises, sunsets, and beautiful stars. It was really pretty, like something you only see in books or movies, only it was real.

Sighing again, I stretched out, still staring up at the starlit heavens. Only one thing was on my mind, or rather one _person._ That Larten fellow. Boy was he weird! Though I couldn't say anything, I looked just as weird as he did. His orange hair, it couldn't be natural. But then again, mine was and it was a deep red. it was cropped up in the front, and I had to say, it looked quite dazzling… He had a long scar going down his left cheek. It was mysterious, but it made him seem as if his face told a story, though the story didn't look as long as Papa's. I laughed at that thought. Papa had a shit ton of scars, and during my training, I added several more to that beautiful mug.

"Excuse me, are you Skylar?" a voice asked and I jumped up. I grabbed my knife from the holster around my waist and turned in a circle. I didn't dare speak; I might've scared the person away, which wouldn't be good. Skylar Lia Valentine loved a good fight, and I hoped that this person would be the same.

"You can put down your weapon, I do not wish to fight you," the voice said again and I sniffed. Familiar smell, like the bar. I had just recently smelled it, like, really recently. A figure stepped out of the shadows... The man called Larten.

"Excuse me, sir, but I don't believe I want you here," I sulked, throwing my knife down in my coffin and putting my hands on my hips.

"And why is that?" He asked, slowly moving closer. I shook my head.

"That's none of your business. How'd you find me here, anyways?"

"I heard your voice from the bar and I came to apologize," he replied, still moving closer. My eyes widened. He was a vampire, no doubt about that. No human could hear from that far away. This warehouse was at least a quarter mile from the bar. I put a hand up in front of me to stop him. It worked.

"Well, apologize and get the hell outta here," I hissed with my hands still on my hips. He chuckled softly. I stepped out of the coffin and tapped my foot. Did I ever mention that I'm impatient? Well, I am. A LOT. He chuckled softly again then bowed elegantly and respectfully, astonishing little ol' me.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to get you in trouble with Xander. You are quite the feisty one, child, I must admit." Another laugh escaped his lips and I blinked at him. He was a lot more courteous than I thought he would be. I thought he was some stuck-up conceited asshole. Then again, I had very poor judgment in people. I blushed embarrassedly.

"I-it's fine," I murmured, looking away uncomfortably, "Is that all?"

"No, Gavner has told me to tell you that he wants to resume your training." My jaw dropped. _Now? _I thought, groaning loudly and letting my head droop, _but I haven't finished all my cub duties!_ "It looks as though you do not want to keep training?" I lifted my head back up at the stranger's observation and shot him a look that screamed, "Nah, really?" I nodded. There was no use in spouting off some sarcastic comment, that wouldn't get me anywhere. It never did with Papa, and if Larten was a good friend of his, it wouldn't get me far with him, either.

"Yeah," I moped, kicking up dirt on the ground, "Where's he want me to meet him?"

"Right here, ya brat!" A voice laughed then so swiftly and majestically, my mentor dropped down through the hole in the ceiling. As I stood there in awe, my teacher looked around and frowned, "Damn, this place is a dump, Skye! Knowing you, I thought you'd prefer a nice little hotel room." I shook a fist at the senior vampire, hiding a smile.

"Shut up, you old fart," I warned, "I'm a half-vampire, human necessities mean nothing to me. I've got a good mind to pop you." He laughed. Of course I was kidding. I would never hit Papa; it's disrespectful and he'd probably give my ass a whooping. Not able to hide my smile any longer, I ran at him and gave him a huge hug. "I missed you, Papa."

"I missed you too, kid," he sniffed, prying me off and pretending to cry. I rolled my eyes. Okay, I'm willing to admit I'm stupid, but not stupid enough to fall for his amateur acting. I playfully punched his arm and turned back to Larten.

"Is that everything you needed to tell me?" I asked, returning my hands to my hips, "Because it's kinda awkward having you stare at us." That earned me a good smack in the back of the head.

"Skylar!" Papa growled, "Where the hell are your manners today? In a damn trashcan? This is Larten Crepsley! The vampire I told you about! Don't you remember?" I froze. Now that he said something about it, I did remember. Larten Crepsley, _the_ Larten Crepsley. The vampire who was so close to being a vampire prince then just disappears into thin air. The vampire that was once known as Quicksilver because of his lightning-like hands. The vampire who had become my idol since the day that Papa told me about him. Shit, was that embarrassing! I gasped and bowed.

"I-I'm so sorry, Mr. Crepsley, sir!" I squeaked, "I didn't realize it was you!" I lifted my head back up and Larten Crepsley shot me an uncomfortable look.

"Please do not bow to me, child," he muttered, walking over to Papa, "What have you been telling her about me, Gavner?" My mentor laughed.

"Only the truth and she adores you. She always used to ask me to tell her the story of how Larten Crepsley earned the nickname Quicksilver, or the story of Larten Crepsley's first council." I felt my face burn up; it had to be redder than a damn tomato. How could Papa tell him that? Didn't he know I was already mortified enough? Then he goes and says something like that! He was so insensitive sometimes!

"P-Papa! S-shut your mouth!" I choked out, getting an amused look from him that oozed "Oh, are you embarrassed by that?" I returned it with a look that said "Hell yeah I'm embarrassed!"

"I am quite flattered to hear that," Larten said with a laugh, flashing me a smile that rivaled the one he had given me in the bar. My face reddened.

"W-well it's true, sir," I said shyly, looking down at my feet. Papa laughed.

"You two can chat about the amazing stories of Mr. Larten Crepsley, but right now, we need to get a move on to Vampire Mountain," my mentor said, heading for the door and waiting for us to follow.

"It's time for council?" I asked, picking up my knife and sliding it into the holster around my waist – I always carried it, even when I was working. I had to keep myself safe, right? "And we're leaving, now?" When my master nodded, I couldn't contain my excitement. All I heard were stories about Vampire Mountain, and now, I was going to see it in person. From a bag on Papa's back – yes, I had only just noticed it, shut up – he pulled out three brown outfits. All brown outfits, plain as plain can get. As he threw one to Larten, then to me, I scoffed.

"Uh, Papa? What the hell is this?" I held the shirt and pants out in front of me. Ugh, so not my style and I wasn't one to complain about clothing. Skylar Lia Valentine wasn't that much of a girly girl that she worried about what her clothes looked like.

"It is required, for the trip to Vampire Mountain, to wear these clothes," Larten was the one to reply and I let out a pitiful groan.

"You're kidding!" I groaned again when the orange-haired vampire shook his head no. Both Papa and Larten stripped off their clothes, excluding their underwear of course, and slipped on the brown garments. They looked at me.

"What?" I asked, "What are you looking at?"

"Put the clothes on, Skylar," Papa sighed, telling Larten to turn around then did himself. He knew the drill. Even though Gavner Purl was like a father to me, that didn't mean he could see me change like he really was my father. I followed in suit and did as they did, slipping off my bar uniform and sliding on the brown attire. I whistled to let them know they could turn around and we stared at each other. For an uncomfortable minute and a half we stayed like that before I spoke again, which made the silence feel like butter that I cut with a knife.

"Shoes off too, Papa?" I asked and, not waiting for answer, pulled off my work shoes and tossed them aside. Papa nodded and motioned for me to come to him.

"Just leave your stuff here. You can come back for it after council if it's not gone by then." I nodded to him and looked at Larten. This was going to be so cool! Going on the long trip to Vampire Mountain with my papa and my idol! Could it get any better? As we started off, Mr. Larten Crepsley approached my side.

"If there is anything you would like to know about me, please do not hesitate to ask. It is not often that I have a supporter," he flashed me another amazing smile, making my face light up like a light on a Christmas tree. Oh yeah, it could get better! _This is gonna be the best damn trip I've ever taken!_ I thought excitedly, doing a little fangirl dance. Nothing could have made my mood sink, nothing at all!

I lied.

The weather was unbearable all the way to the mountain, snowing it's ass off every minute of every hour of everyday. Weather doesn't usually affect this half-vampiress, but that was crossing the line. I complain a lot in general but I was complaining more than usual on this journey. It annoyed the hell out of Papa, though I cut back on how much I complained when Larten told me to suck it. It's kind of inspirational to hear something like that from your idol, well, in my opinion anyways. After that remark from him, I complained very little for the rest of the trip.

As for blood, Larten and Papa had thought ahead and collected blood from humans in little vials, enough to last us to forever and back, it seemed like. It was a relief not to drink so much now that I was half-vampire instead of half-vampaneze; it saved a lot of blood.

I ended up telling Larten about my back-story in exchange for some of his. I found mine to be dull and boring, especially when it came to his. He told me lots; how he was blooded, his cousin Vur Horston – he told me he died, but never mentioned how – about his master Seba Nile – who I had also heard about from Papa, and even Ms. Xander – about his"brother" named Wester Flack - who I had never heard of - and many other things. His life was so fascinating, I just wanted to write a book about it and keep it with me forever and ever…

Alright, I'll admit, I had a crush on the vampire, but I mean, come on! Who wouldn't? There was just so much about him you had to respect, excluding his quick temper. I had one myself, but it seemed like nothing compared to his. Though, he rarely laughed, or smiled even. It was incredible I had made him smile so many times! But enough about my stupid "feelings" and "crush"…

It took us a long time to reach the mountain. Days, weeks, maybe months. I don't know. Vampires – and vampaneze – don't exactly pay attention to that, only when the sun's setting and rising. It was a load off my shoulders not to think about it. Finally, we made it to the mountain and went in. the tunnels were covered with fungus that gave off light. Luminous Lichen, I think is what Larten called it. The walls were also covered with… ugh, spiders. If there's one thing Skylar Lia Valentine hates, its spiders. With a deep burning passion of a thousand suns, to be precise, though that's still a little too vague. After walking for a while, we came to huge door, but before we approached it, Papa turned to me.

"Now, Skye, what do you say once the sentry asks us our names?" I pondered it for a second then smiled immaturely.

"I, Skylar Valentine, come to seek council!" I said in a voice mocking Papa's – which I think I did quite well – and got a smack to the head.

"Be serious," Papa ordered, "I'm already going to be in trouble for having such a young assistant. It won't help if you're being foolish and idiotic." I winced. I wasn't hit again, but those words hurt. I wasn't foolish or idiotic… Was I? I looked at Larten, who gave me a sympathetic smile.

"You should listen to your master, Skye," he said – I had gotten him to call me Skye instead of Ms. Valentine as he used to call me. I nodded. I opened my mouth to speak, but Papa's large fist pounded against the door and I stopped. It opened, letting a bright light flood out and onto us. In the middle of the now opened doors stood a vampire, with a staff taller than Larten Crepsley and he was pretty damn tall.

"Address yourselves to the gate!" his voice boomed.

"Gavner Purl, come to seek council."

"Larten Crepsley, come to seek council."

"Skylar Valentine, I-I've come to seek council…" Okay, I probably could have been a little more assertive, but I was nervous. The guard looked us all over, staring at me.

"You two are recognized, but her," he pointed his spear at me. Oh, so scary. "Skylar Valentine is not recognized by the gate." Papa pushed the sharp end down to the ground and stepped in front of me.

"Skylar Valentine is my assistant, and I vouch for her." Taking one last look at me, the sentry nodded and stepped out of the way. The two senior vampires nodded in respect to the vampire guard and I followed suit, sticking my tongue out at him once Papa and Larten passed him. This was it. Finally, after all the stories I heard about the vampire meeting place, I was here. And I couldn't have been more excited. I was going to meet new vampires, learn some vampire history and earn some battle scars during the Festival of the Undead. I couldn't wait. I was ready.

_Look out, Vampire Mountain! Skylar Lia Valentine has just entered the building! And she's gonna raise some hell!_


	11. Don't Be Afraid

"What do you think of it, Skye?" Papa asked, sitting down at one of the many tables in the middle of the chamber we were in. Damn, that place was fucking huge! The Hall of Osca Velm, that was the name of it, most likely named after a famous vampire. Papa said most of the halls were named after well-known vampires like Osca Velm, though he never told me what the vampire was famous for. Near the entrance were baskets of shoes, which Larten and Papa rummaged through before we sat down. I wasn't one to wear shoes when I had the option of going barefoot. Shoes are overrated. Period.

"Papa, how many halls does the mountain have?" I asked, swinging my feet under the table. I looked around as he replied. Only a few other vampires had made it. _Were we some of the earlier vampires to arrive?_

"There's too many to count," Papa replied, laughing a little, "Or more of I'm too lazy to know or count them." I laughed at that. Papa was kind of lazy, more than a person – sorry, vampire – should have been, in my opinion. He made me do all the work – catching the food, cooking the food, finding a place to stay, things of those standards – but all and all, he wasn't that bad.

A bit after we sat down, a vampire came over and sat a barrel of bread and another vampire came with barrels of wine, blood and water. I greedily took three huge loaves of bread and a small barrel of blood. I wasn't nearly as thirsty as I was hungry.

"Hungry much, Skylar?" Papa laughed and I nodded with a mouth full of bread.

"Do not eat so fast, or you could choke," Larten said, calmly and politely chewing on a smaller loaf of bread. I swallowed my mouthful – it took a little bit because I had kind of taken more than I could chew – and nodded to the senior vampire.

"Yes sir," I smiled and copied the way he ate. I looked around again. There was a wall with names, names of vampires I assumed, being chiseled down. I saw the vampire write down Larten Crepsley, then Gavner Purl, and lastly my name. I pointed at the wall, exclaiming excitedly.

"Yes, Skye, I see it," Papa nodded, not looking up from his bread.

"You didn't even look!" I pouted, taking a swig of my barrel of blood and watching an additional vampire place bowls of hot broth in front of the three of us. Slamming my drink hard on the table in surprise, I gasped happily at the bowl in front of me and slurped it loudly, following in my mentor's footsteps. It was good! I had no idea what it was, but, damn was it delicious! Across from me, Larten pushed his bowl away from him, a look of disgust in his eye.

"Do you not want your broth, Mr. Crepsley, sir?" I asked, hoping he didn't, I was fucking starving. He shook his head and waved a hand from me to take it. I squealed with delight and swallowed the entire contents of the bowl in only a few gulps.

"I am glad you enjoy the bat broth, Skylar," Larten laughed softly. Bat broth? I laughed too.

"Oh, you're trying to make me sick, aren't you?"

"Skylar… He's not making a joke." Papa chuckled, "It really is bat broth," I looked down at the empty bowl. Bat broth? Well, my stomach didn't seem to be sick, but…

"O-oh, it's was delicious!" I exclaimed, hoping they'd believe me. I was telling the truth, though; it actually wasn't bad when I didn't know what it was. Maybe if I tried to forget what it was, then I could eat it again. Bat broth really didn't sound appetizing.

"Larten!" a man's voice exclaimed – and old man's voice – and the three of us turned to see – wouldn't ya know it? – An old man. "You did not bother to write, Larten?" An amused smile slyly slid across Larten's face, despite his trying not to let it come out.

"Seba, you old dog!" Larten shouted back, getting up to hug the old vampire. Papa got up to hug the stranger too, and after their hug, Seba turned to me.

"And who might this stunning young creature be?" he asked, making me blush. Oh yeah, he was definitely Larten's mentor. I'd heard that Larten was quite the Romeo, but had to of learned something from this guy.

"Skylar Valentine," Gavner said before I could, making me glare daggers at him, "She's my assistant."

"_Your _assistant, Gavner?" Seba gasped, his old eyes widened at me, "But you are only an apprentice yourself!" Papa laughed and smiled.

"Well, Xander apparently thought she was done with me. I blooded Skye when I was still an assistant, and that's what made her think I was old enough to go on my own."

"But I'm more mature than you are, Papa!" I whined, beaming proudly at Larten and Seba's laughs – and my mentor's embarrassment. At some points, that was true, but that was very rarely. Seba looked me up and down, though he did it very politely, if that's possible.

"She is very young, Gavner," Seba mused, still looking me over, "What made you do it?"

"Well, it's a long story, Seba,"

"Skye, how about we leave them to talk and I will show you around the mountain?" Larten said mysteriously, making me blush more than before. I looked at the two other vampires; they had sat down and were lost deep in their own world of talking, Seba nodding every once in a while. I turned back to the orange-haired vampire and nodded apathetically. He laughed softly and started walking off to a tunnel. I followed behind him like a lost puppy, looking around stupidly at everything and anyone we past. The place was amazing, I had to admit that. It looked like a regular mountain from the outside, but on the inside, it was… incredible – and that's _STILL _an understatement.

"And this is the Hall of Perta Vin-Grahl," Larten said like a tour guide, raising a hand to it. I blinked. It was just water; waterfalls, pools of water, just water. I made a face and turned to him.

"Water?" I said, bewildered. Larten nodded.

"Yes. It is a bathing hall. But because of the extremely cold water, not many venture here." I struck my thinking pose, catching a whiff of my aroma. Scratch that, _stench._ I stunk to high heaven; none of us bathed on the way up to the mountain. I hated smelling bad. And I hated my hair being gross and greasy and flat. That was the only thing that made me feel even remotely girly – other than that, I felt like a guy being around those men all the time. But who had the time to bathe on the way up? We were pressured to be on time by Larten – which didn't even matter since we were one of the first to arrive – and I never saw anywhere to do it. Besides, it was fucking cold! Would you bathe outside when it was snowing? I didn't think so. I nodded to confirm the decision in my head to cleanse myself.

"I think I just might take a shower," I told him, walking into the hall.

"Do not say I did not warn you about how cold it is!"

"Yeah, yeah," I playfully waved a hand behind me at him, waited to hear his footsteps fade away, and went behind one of the waterfalls. I stripped down and hesitantly stepped under the falling water, letting out a surprised squeak once the water soaked me. Fuck, it WAS cold! _Larten was right!_ Screamed a voice in my mind, _I should have listened to him! This really wasn't forth it! At all!_

"Colder than ya thought, huh?" a voice asked and soon as was looking at Ms. Alexander Thatcher.

"Lady Xander!" I gasped, more in embarrassment than excitement. She laughed as I covered myself with my arms, running her hands through her now wet auburn hair.

"We're both girls, ain't we?" she laughed again, and I nodded sheepishly. Still, it was rather awkward. I'd never bathed with anyone before, though Xander was better than Papa or… Larten…

Being girls, we gossiped about how much the other had missed, about me meeting Papa and Larten and coming up here and the like. She told me took off for the mountain after she had talked to Larten in her bar, which she put him charge of to close until she got back. Pretty soon, I'd forgotten how cold it was. It wasn't half bad once you got used to it. After we were clean, Xander got dressed – she found some clothes other than the traditional brown outfit – gave me a towel, and she lead me to a room-closet-thing, where there were tons of barrels of clothes. I turned to her and we both smiled big.

"I didn't think ya'll want'd ta wear th' brown rags they make us wear, so…" I hugged the auburn haired vampiress tightly then dived in to the barrels – literally, I dived! I rummaged for at least fifteen minutes before I found things I'd wear – they usually don't have women's clothes here, because of the lack of vampiresses, says Xander. I found some black pants – which I cut into short shorts – a red long-sleeved shirt – really long sleeved, the ends went past my fingers – and a long black and red cape. Just like Larten and Seba! I modeled my newly-found clothing to Ms. Xander and she gave me a crooked smile and a laugh.

"Ya'll look like Larten or Seba, but in girl form!" She laughed in her accent. Did I really? I could understand me and Larten's similar hair color, but Seba? He was old – he had wrinkles, but then again, what vampire his age didn't? He _was_ around five hundred, six hundred – and white hair. Though, I might say, I really admired Larten's cape since I first saw him. I blushed.

"Are you calling me old, Lady Xander?" I asked her. She shook her head and smiled mischievously.

"Honey, ya'll ain't even close to old! So shut yer face!" I stuck my tongue out at her and we both smiled. She was like a mother figure to me, always looking out for me, I liked that.

"Now what, Lady Xander?" I inquired innocently, putting a sleeve-covered hand to my mouth. I did that a lot, I didn't really know why. Just something I used to do as a child. I guess I never got over it.

"To th' Hall of Princes!" she replied, pointing to the door with a silly grin on her face.

"Okay, Lady Xander!" I giggled and after I skipped to her, she flicked my forehead.

"Nuff with th' 'Lady' shit, honey! 'S Xander, or Mama, okay?"

"What about Alex?"

"No," her voice was scary, devilish, even. I swallowed hard.

"O-okay," I replied quietly and followed the vampiress out of the closet-thing – whatever! – And all the way to the Hall of Princes. Why didn't she want me to call her Alex? Come to think of it, Papa or Larten didn't even call her Alex. Weird.

The Hall of Princes was… well, it's hard to describe in just one word. Big, maybe? There were rows and rows of benches – long ass benches – which were surprisingly full of vampires. The majority must have arrived when we were bathing. As Xander had said, the bulk of the vampires were male, and the vampires we passed stared at us – well mostly Xander, but I got looks too.

"What are they looking at?" I asked my senior vampiress as we strolled down the aisle. Her eyes were focused on one vampire in the front of the hall, but she responded.

"Well, ya'll are new ta th' mountain And ya'll's a chick," I asked what she meant, but she didn't reply a second time. Her eyes were still locked on a certain vampire at the front of the hall. There were three of them up there, I couldn't see them clearly, but I knew there were three. They sat in huge thrones, talking amongst themselves. Once we were at least in the middle of the hall, a hand pulled me into a row of benches and was heaved onto someone's lap as Xander continued on to the thrones.

"So that's where you've been! With Xander!" Papa's voice growled playfully with false scolding. I smiled and slid off his lap.

"Papa, I showered!" I exclaimed with the enthusiasm of a five-year-old, "And got some new clothes!"

"So I see," he chuckled and I beamed. Next to Papa sat Larten and next to him sat Seba. The other two vampires stared at my cape.

"I see you have found a cape, Mistress Valentine," Seba mused.

"Oh, of course, sir! It's like Mr. Crepsley's!" I noticed the orange-haired vampire's face light up in embarrassment, "Mr. Crepsley, sir, why are you blushing?" When I asked, Papa and Seba's eyes flicked to Larten Crepsley, only making him more flustered.

"I-I am not blushing!" He stuttered, making Papa laugh, but before he could call him on it, a booming voice silenced the loud room.

"Gavner Purl and Skylar Valentine, to the front!" _Here we go._ My mentor and I stood and we walked to the front, to receive verdict from the Vampire Princes.

"Don't be afraid, Skye," Papa whispered as we made our way up the aisle to the Princes, "I won't let them do anything to you."

"I'm not afraid, Papa," I said, looking around at the vampires. Man, they had a staring problem! I rolled my eyes as we finally got to the front – it took at least five minutes! Papa got down on one knee and greeted the princes, so I copied. One was old – like Seba – but with a long beard, and he was missing an ear. The one in the throne to his right was muscle-y, like, a lot, with a ton of arrow tattoos all over his bald head and body. Next to his throne stood a blonde-haired, blue-eyed vampiress, the first one I'd seen other than Xander. And the last throne was occupied by a black-haired and black-eyed prince, with Xander at his side.

I wasn't scared when we were walking up there, but looking at the Princes now… I was afraid. What if they sent me and Papa away because he blooded me when I was this young? What if they hated Papa because of me? The vampire side of me said whatever happen would happen, but the human side of me was so scared of what _might_ happen. I shook horribly. I wanted to run. Just run away so I wouldn't know what they were going to say and I about did. But I didn't. Papa's words stopped me.

"_Don't be afraid, Skye. I won't let them do anything to you._"

So I took a deep breath and looked up at the Princes.

"It is good to see you again, Gavner," The old one said and Papa smiled.

"Likewise, Sire Paris." Paris looked me over and turned to the one tattooed with arrows. They spoke quietly for a second. I looked at the vampire that Xander stood next to. He was intimidating and scary-looking, was it that one guy Papa told me about? Mika? Paris and Papa spoke for a while but I kept my eyes on the vampire I assumed to Xander's mate. He looked bored, and before I could think, I spoke to him.

"Hey! Why do you look so bored?" I asked, pointing an accusing finger at him. He ignored me and looked at Papa.

"Why'd you blood her, Gavner?" he asked and Papa replied with a well thought out explanation, which was just a fancy way of saying he didn't know.

"She was almost dead when me and Xander found her," he explained the rest of the story to the Princes and once he finished, Mika slammed his fist on the arm of his throne.

"That makes no difference, Gavner!" he growled, making me growl at him back, "You broke our tradition! Who's to say that others won't copy your actions?" Papa looked ashamed, but Xander saved him by engulfing the black-haired vampire in a passionate kiss, flustering him. Papa took the opportunity to explain his reason.

"She's like a daughter to me, Sires. I want to protect her, and blooding her was the only thing I could think to do. She was half vampaneze before I did it! And now she's on our side! That's good!" He finished just as Xander let her mate go and Paris spoke with a calm, gentle voice.

"Maybe we do not agree with the reason you've blooded her, but we have to accept it."

"But can we accept _her_?" the tattooed prince said, getting a worried look from the vampiress who stood next to him. She opened her mouth to speak, but he stopped her, "I say we should give her some sort of challenge, aye?" Paris shook his head.

"No, Arrow, we will let this go," And that was the end of the matter, though both Arrow and Mika were upset with the outcome. I smiled happily. _Yes! Papa's not in trouble!_ Papa stood and started to lead me out of the hall, but Paris stopped him, saying the princes would like to talk to him, but I could go. Papa nodded to the Princes then to the crowd and before I knew it, Seba and Larten were at my side.

"Let us go find you a room," Seba said, taking my smaller hand in his and leading me out of the bustling hall. Larten followed us the whole way, but no one spoke. I guess we were all worried about Papa.

"This room should be good," the oldest vampire said, pushing a curtain back and revealing a room with two coffins. Seba lead me to one and after I took off my cape, I crawled in it, "You must be exhausted, Mistress Valentine," I shook my head.

"Not really, sir," I told him, but my body made me yawn, totally betraying me. Seba smiled and turned to Larten, who stayed at the door.

"Larten, stay here with her. She must be scared." He said, making the vampire's face light up again and he scratched the long scar on his left cheek.

"Aye, Seba," Larten sighed, defeated, and opened the curtain to let his old mentor leave. Seba wished me a good sleep and left, leaving me alone with Larten Crepsley. I liked that idea, to be honest. Being alone with the vampire who was my idol, but then again, it was awkward. The room was silent for a handful of bone-chilling minutes, lit only by to little candles in the corner. I couldn't even hear Larten breathing, but I was sure he could hear my forced breathing. After a while, he oh so quietly treaded to the other coffin and lay down.

"L-Larten?" I squeaked, he replied with an exhausted "Yes?" "What do you think is gonna happen to Papa?"

"I do not know, but I am sure he will be alright. Do not get worked up in the subject." I nodded to the air above me and swallowed hard. I just couldn't help but get the feeling Papa was getting in trouble, in big trouble because of me.

Soon, Larten was asleep and I was left to be awake alone. I couldn't sleep, not with Papa occupying my mind. I felt alone, just like the day I died. I shivered at that thought. There probably wasn't anything I was scared of more than being hopelessly alone in the world. Without thinking, I weakly climbed out of my coffin and stood over Larten's, shaking the sleeping vampire. He made a groggy noise – which was actually really cute – and slowly opened his eyes.

"Skylar? What do you want?" He asked, sighing. I hesitated, my face turning a color rivaling my hair.

"I-I was… kinda lonely… Can I sleep with you?" His eyes widened at my request and his face lit up too.

"I-I.. Uh…" He scratched his scar embarrassedly, "A-alright, but just for one night, do you hear? One night." I smiled big and happily and crawled in with the vampire, my back against his chest. It was like a dream come true! I brought my covered hands to my mouth to hide my huge smile. He was so warm, like a fire. I sighed happily, feeling his rhythmic heartbeat against my back. It calmed me, I no longer thought about Papa and the princes, no. My thoughts were all on him. I could feel his still red face, which was rather cute. He was embarrassed!

"Goodnight, Mr. Crepsley!" I said sleepily, rubbing my eyes.

"G-goodnight, Skylar," he replied weakly, only making me smile more. It was hard to keep my eyes open now, and before sleep consumed me, I flipped over so my head was on his chest, his warm chest. I brought both my hands up and laid them on his chest, too, already so comfortable. Then, quick as lightning, I was asleep, smiling as my dreams took over reality.


	12. A BIG Misunderstanding

_**SNVK: Okay guys, I usually don't do this Author's Notes shit, but I haven't updated in so long and I just had to apologize for it! My twin put my ass into gear because she got pissed at me for not writing… I'm so sorry, everyone! I've had a shit ton of things going on in school and personal stuff and I've just been really lazy…I'm a million times sorry, and I should be updating every story soon, so be on the lookout for those! Thank you all so much for reading my stories and I hope you enjoy Chapter 11 of Forbidden Sunrise! Even in death may you all be triumphant! :D**_

__Best day's sleep I'd gotten in years! And not just 'cause I was sleeping with my idol, mind you! My dreams were amazing – and get the idea of me telling you what they were about out of your head, because there's no way in hell I'm telling you! – But the reality I woke up to… Not so much.

My eyes snapped open the minute I heard the voice yell. Of course I knew who it was: Papa. No one sounded as scary as Papa when he was angry, expect Xander. But what was he yelling about, and to whom? I stretched sleepily, letting a quiet yawn escape my lips. The coffin was surprisingly roomier, but only because I noticed Larten wasn't beside me anymore. Blinking, and trying not to piss my pants from Papa's yelling, I sat up and saw it. Papa was yelling at an equally pissed, but rather quiet Larten Crepsley.

"Papa!" I screamed over him – which was really hard to do – and ran between the two senior vampires, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Me? This… _pervert_ was sleeping with my daughter!" Okay, pervert was a bit much. Larten wasn't a pervert._ I_ was the one who asked to sleep with _him_, after all. And how do I know pervert was a bit much? Because the Larten that was quiet and fuming was now yelling thunderously.

"Do you honestly believe that I would do such a thing as that, Gavner?!" He yelled, making Papa and me flinch, "She is the one who asked to sleep with me because she was "lonely"! I did not think it would cause any harm! So do not put the blame on me! I was only being courteous!" Papa swallowed hard in embarrassment and turned to me. I nodded to tell him that it was true. He turned back to Larten.

"W-well, that's different. I'm sorry, Larten. I didn't – "

"You could have given me a chance to explain myself!" Larten still screamed. I'd never seen him that infuriated, it was scary. With that, the orange-haired vampire stomped out of the cell, shoving past the vampires that had gathered from the scene Papa had made with his yelling. With his eyes still on the curtain covering the door to the cell, Papa spoke to me.

"I'm sorry, Skye," he apologized again and I shook my head.

"No, Papa. Don't be sorry. I'll go talk to him. You just stay here, okay?" He nodded and I kissed his forehead, "It's alright, Papa. You didn't know." Taking a deep breath, I sprinted after Larten.

The crowd had gotten slightly bigger from Larten's yelling, everyone curious as to what the two were fighting about, as if they couldn't hear. They never fought; they were the best of friends. The most they usually did was pick on each other a little, but never fight with the other. It was my fault, wasn't it? For Papa yelling and for Larten stomping out, right? Nah, Papa just overreacted, Larten too… Right?

The first place my feet took me was the Hall of Perta-Vin Grahl, surprisingly. Larten didn't seem like the type to shower when the only choice of water temperature was bone-chilling cold… then again, maybe. I cautiously searched, but found no trace of him. Scratching that hall off the checklist in my head, I continued on to the Hall of Osca Velm, which was much more occupied than it had been when I was there. As I weaved through the crowded tables and groups of standing vampires, I felt eyes land on me. I hated that, being stared at. Bugged the shit outta me. I ignored them for the most part, until I accidently ran into a vampire, falling to the ground with a squeak.

"Oh you're Gavner's assistant, aren't you?" He asked, extending a long hand for me to take. I did, noticing his firm grip and rose from the ground. I nodded to his earlier question and gave him a look that said, "Now tell me who you are, damn it."

"Oh, where are my manners?! My name's Kurda Smalht."

"Skylar Valentine. A pleasure, sir," I said hurriedly, letting go of the vampire's hand and starting to tap my foot, "I'm really sorry, but I'm looking for someone, and you're kind of in my way, so could you move?" Kurda Smalht laughed, as if I told him some hilarious new joke.

"If it's Larten, you just missed him. The man looked angry, did something happen?" Angry was an extreme understatement. He was pissed, with a capital P. I nodded again and shoved past him, only to have the vampire follow me. Sighing from annoyance, I pretended not to perceive that he was behind me and continued on.

As I made my way to a hall I didn't know of yet, Kurda Smalht was making it hard for me to ignore him and focus on finding Larten. He often asked me questions, most about how I was enjoying – or not – the ways of the vampires, and the like. I replied to his questions with short, one to three word answers. Could he not tell I wasn't focusing on him? After I had made it to the new hall, a gaming hall of sorts, I couldn't take it anymore. I just blew up.

"Hey man, if I wanted you to yak my ear off, I would've asked! I'm really busy right now, _if_ you hadn't noticed, now go take your annoying ass somewhere else and find someone else to bore to death!" The look on the vampire's face… Damn. I never thought I could be so mean, but damn. He looked more surprised than hurt, though, then, after a couple heartstring-jerking seconds, he started laughing. _Laughing._ The bastard was laughing at me.

"No one ever mentioned you had a temper! I'm sorry for bugging you, Ms. Valentine." He said, still laughing, but trying to contain it. Was me getting upset really so funny? Or did he annoy so many people that he was used to the insults? Well, whatever the reason, I told myself to give him a sincere apology once I found Larten.

I shoved past him again to look for the orange-haired vampire. But my focus was soon brought upon the many vampires fighting and training in the hall. I was right, it was a gaming hall. On one of the walls was an assortment of different weapons: swords, knives, axes, etc. I walked up to it to get a better look of the weapons and once my eye had found a sword of my liking, I couldn't look away. I wanted it, like a fat kid wants cake, and pretty much any other sweet food, or food for that matter. As I reached for it, a hand pushed my arm down and I looked in its direction.

"I do not think a child such as you should be playing with such dangerous toys," Larten smiled mysteriously and I smiled big.

"Mr. Crepsley, sir!" I tackled him with a hug, one I would have given a person whom I hadn't seen in years. "Are you okay, sir? You're not angry anymore, are you? Papa says he's really fucking sorry! He really is! He didn't mean to get all defensive, he only – "

"Enough, Skye," Larten chucked after he put up finger to silence me. Blushing in embarrassment, I let go of him. "No, I am not mad, nor was I before. I was only irritated and cranky, because a certain vampiress kept me from sleeping with her constant squirming." I chuckled nervously. I've been told I move around a lot when I sleep; I didn't think it would keep anyone from sleeping, though.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Crepsley, sir," I replied quietly, looking down to the floor in shame. He chuckled again and brought my head up with a hand on my chin.

"You have no reason to be sorry. And you do not need to call my Mr. Crepsley. If you wish, you may call me Larten." He didn't have to tell me twice! If I hadn't been raised by Lucian, I don't think I'd have been so polite as to call him mister and sir. I'd wanted to call him Larten since day one.

"Okay, Larten," I forced out through trembling lips. _Trembling? Am I nervous? Why am I shaking?_ "Umm, what is this place?" I asked, trying to change the subject and turning my head back to the wall of weaponry. I really was fascinated with the place, though, honest.

"This hall interests you, does it? This is the Hall of Sport; many vampires are trained to fight here, and during the Festival of the Dead, we come here to test how strong our friends and rivals have become."

Festival of the Dead? What was that? I'd heard of it from Papa, but he only mentioned it once. Something about paying tribute to our dead?

"Gavner did not tell you of the Festival of the Dead?" Larten asked, bewildered. As I shook my head, he began to explain. The Festival, as Larten explained and as I had guessed, was to honor all the vampires that had died between the twelve years of the current council and the last.

"But enough about that," the vampire took down the sword I had been staring at and held it firmly in his hands, "How would you like to have a one-on-one spar with me?"

"Oh hell yes!" I blurted in happiness, making the vampire jump back in surprise, "Heh heh, I'm sorry, Mr- I mean, Larten. I… It's an honor to be able to spar with you." I bowed, hardly able to keep in my excitement. I'd been dreaming of this day for a long time. I thought that if I could beat Larten, maybe the vampires would see that I wasn't just some helpless girl who didn't know what she was doing, that I could prove I belonged in this clan. Larten tossed the sword to me and took down one for him.

"Very well, then. I will not go easy, you know that."

"Of course not, sir," I smiled a flirty smile; "we wouldn't want your reputation to be ruined by losing to a mere half-vampiress, now would we?" He huffed, leading the way to an empty part of the room. Oh joy. A crowd began to form as we – well, I really – stood in battle positions.

"Are you ready, Skylar?" Larten asked, calmly standing up straight and clenching his sword in his fist.

"Since when have I ever _not_ been ready, Larten?" I smiled deviously, trying to taunt him. Of course, I knew it would do no good. Larten Crepsley was a famous womanizer; I didn't expect him to fall for my rather hopeless and amateur tricks. I would be the one to fall for his; I just knew it – though it wouldn't be a bad feeling to know he was flirting with me.

He chuckled and without a warning – or even a 'go' – he rushed forward, swinging the sword at my legs. I jumped up just in time to avoid the swing, but a fist connected with my stomach, causing me to launch to the ground.

_Damn, _that_ was a punch! _I thought admiringly, coughing a little from the blow.

"Punching a woman, Larten? Now that's not very nice!"

"I do not see a woman, I see a weak little child." Damn him and his better taunting! He had learned from watching me and Papa fight that I hated being called weak, but being called a child pissed me off even more.

"Don't mock me, Larten Crepsley," I half-growled, slowly getting back up. I had to be serious, getting cocky would distract me and make me lose – though I thought I was bound to lose, anyway. But still, the idea of winning against Larten Crepsley himself! I'd be a hero, a legend! "Now, let's try this again!"

Running at him, I swung the sword forward, creating sparks when it collided with Larten's. We held them together for a bit, both of us pushing. But, being a half-vampire, I wasn't nearly as strong as him and he gave a forceful shove, causing me stumble back. I dropped my sword and ducked to avoid a blow that would have been fatal, at least to this match. Larten pulled back, gave me a look and sighed, tapping his foot.

"Pick up your sword, Skylar, I will not fight if you do not." He gave me a second to grab it, then he was upon me and I had to react with instinct and draw my weapon over my head to block it. Battles between vampires usually last a second, or two, but with weapons? We swung at each other for longer than that, each shot being deflected by the others. I was getting tired, it was had to hold out that long against someone who was way more experienced than yourself, but I tried not to show it.

"C'mon, Larten, I couldn't even feel that!" I lied, as I stumbled back from the most recent sword clash. He grunted and leaped forward, sweeping a leg under me. He would have tripped me if I hadn't already fallen forward from tripping myself and I collided with him. We knocked heads and crashed to the ground, our limbs ensnared with each other. Laughs from our audience surrounded us as we untangled ourselves and stood.

"Did you trip yourself, child?" Larten asked amusedly, obviously holding back a laugh. An embarrassed shade of red rushed across my face and I was quick to defend myself.

"Uh, no! I just, um, forgot I was standing!" More laughter erupted from the crowd and I looked to the ground shyly. Not the best response I could have said, but I said it. I looked back up at Larten and suddenly was focused on nothing but our battle. Flustered and confused now, I growled and swung my sword viciously at the air, "C'mon, are we gonna keep going or not?!" Larten gave the slightest flash of a smile and rushed his weapon forward to meet mine. There was more force with this swing, he was getting serious.

'If he was holding back before, he most certainly isn't now.' I thought, tightening my grip on my blade and swinging carefully at his torso. Blocked, as expected. He took a turn and swung near my legs; I glided back gracefully and countered. Surprisingly, I caught him off guard and he didn't have enough time to bring sword up to block it. He stumbled, landing square on his butt. I did it, I finally had him! I smiled victoriously and brought my weapon over him. But as dove in for the final blow, he rolled out of the way, and knocked me down face first, holding my squirming body down with a heavy foot. He slid his blade to my throat and I stopped moving. He took it away and pulled me up, beaming proudly.

"You did well, I thought you had me there." He praised, making me blush. The mass around us was cheering for Larten, crowding around him and handing out compliments of his victory. I had a few vampires pat me on my back, as well, though none of them looked much older than myself.

"How 'bout we treat ya to some ale, Larten?" A vampire said, draping an arm around his shoulder. Larten shot a look at me, one that said he didn't really want to go, but he didn't want to be rude. I shrugged and I grabbed his cape as he was lead to our drinking hall.

_ "_Um, Larten, should I really be drinking this?" I asked, holding up a huge mug of alcohol. The vampire swallowed the mouthful he had just taken and smiled.

"Oh, but of course!" He bellowed, obviously intoxicated, "E'ry vampire needs ale!" I wasn't so sure. He'd been drinking a lot, as it takes a lot to get a vampire drunk, but I didn't want to end up like that. Especially since it would take much less drinks to turn me into that.

"Don't worry, babe, his hangover will be better, more fun for you." The vampire sitting next to me put an arm around me and smiled when I turned to him. I gave him a look, gingerly removing his smelly limb with a few fingers.

"Um, I ain't your babe, _sir_, and who are you?"

"Oh, frisky girl, ha ha, my name is Oren Spillet, and you are Gavner's assistant Skylar, am I right?" I nodded shyly and asked the bartender for a mug of blood. "Your name has been through the mountain and back! Originally a half vampaneze, eh? What a life, what a life…"

The way he was talking I had to be famous! Me, famous, though? Nah, I couldn't see it.

"W-well, thanks, I guess," I replied flustered. I turned to Larten Crepsley. He still merrily chugged his alcohol, singing chants with the various other drunken vampires. It was quite a sight; no one seemed to be disturbed by the Gods-awful singing and loudness so perhaps this happened often?

"Oh, Skylar! There you are!" Papa's voice sounded from behind me (and surprisingly over the chanting) and I excitedly spun around to greet him. "So I see you found Larten!" I nod, laughing when Larten sees Papa himself and starts grabbing at him.

"Ga'ner, I'm hun'ry!" he slurred, drunkenly embracing my mentor. Gavner pushed him off and grabbed my wrist.

"C'mon, Skye, we've got to go," He said this seriously, as if he sensed something was going to happen if I didn't follow him. I didn't think to defy him; this could have dire. But then again, knowing Papa, maybe not. Whatever it was, he kept a fierce grip on my wrist and led me out of hall and didn't bother to explain. As we started near the Hall of Princes, I got a sinking feeling in my stomach. We were in trouble, and I was going to pay for it. I held my eyes shut tightly as we entered…


	13. Challenge Accepted

_Oh PLEASE don't be bad. Please._

I ran the same words through my brain, as I was lead into the hall. Once in, Papa slowed down and released my wrist. Finally! I cradled it as I continued to follow him to the Princes' thrones. He had a really strong grip!

"Ah, that was fast, Gavner," the oldest prince, Paris, chuckled, slowly moving his eyes on me. He looked me up and down, making me feel so naked and uncomfortable. Unconsciously, I swung my cape around in an effort to conceal myself from his wandering eyes. Again, the old vampire laughed and waved a hand at me.

"Do not think of me as an old pervert, child, I have no interest in assistants." The other two princes chuckled and I blushed embarrassedly.

"N-no, I-I didn't…" My words trailed off and I awkwardly darted my eyes to the ground.

"I brought her, Princes!" Gavner exclaimed, as if he was the "forgotten younger child" in the shadow of their older sibling. The trio in thrones shut up and the bald one, Arrow, cleared his throat as if to begin the meeting.

"As you both know, we cannot just let your blooding of the child go lightly," Arrow started, tugging at the collar of his shirt. It seemed to be too tight on the larger Prince. "So we Princes have come up with a plan."

"We have promised Gavner not to punish you," Paris continued off of Arrow, "and punish you we will not, but we have to make sure you will be a vital asset to the clan. We have to know if you are strong enough to be a vampire. And to do that, you will have to succeed at the Trials of Initiation."

_Trials of Initiation? Like, a test to get into the clan? Whaaaaaaaaaat?_

"They are essentially like a test, Skye," Papa intervened, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Usually, they are for vampires that wish to be generals. Tests for full blooded vampires, but I wouldn't have agreed if I didn't think you could do it."

Well this was a surprise. Did he really believe in me that much? I couldn't beat Larten Crepsley in a friendly sparring match; how did he think I could do a series of them?

"Normally, as Gavner has said, these trials are for full bloods," Prince Mika said, "But it's the only way we could think to make up for Gavner's blooding you. We can't just let it go unnoticed, it is against our laws."

"I know… But what happens if I can't do it…?"

The princes stared at each other before answering, as if sharing thoughts of what to tell me. Paris was the one to respond.

"You will either make it. Or you will die."

_Well fucking shit…_

I decided to humor the Princes, and Papa, and try my hand at the trials. Papa wasn't too happy, but hey, at least they didn't kill us on the spot! They told me that the trials are hard, for me at least. When we told Larten and Seba, they were very confident that I would make it through. It was nice to hear that I had support, but I was still quite nervous. I didn't want to mess this up for myself, or Papa. They said only I would be "dishonored" if I fail, and not Papa, but how would it look if he had an assistant that couldn't make it through the trials?

I figured there was no sense dwelling on it. I'd come close to death once, this couldn't be that bad. The princes even said they would make me an actual general if I complete the trials! How awesome is that?!

"You ready, Skye?" Papa's voice interrupted my thoughts, and after a few stretches and pops, I nod. He didn't say much; I knew he was nervous for me as well. And why wouldn't he be? He had never told me that he had gone through the trials himself, probably so he wouldn't scare me to the point where I pussy out. And if he hadn't, he probably hadn't told me because he hadn't become a general himself yet and having his assistant be one before him was embarrassing.

"The first trial is the Path of Needles. It's a cave of stalagmites and you have to crawl through them."

"No biggie, Papa," I flashed him a smile, trying to lighten up his dark mood. He looked back, his visage still gloomy. "It's not the vampire way to be worried, Papa! I got this!" He nodded, though he still seemed doubtful. Well, maybe not doubtful, but worried.

We walked to the hall where I was to preform my trial, an audience of vampires already gathered. _News travels fast, I guess. _I thought, as I walked alongside Papa through the crowd. I hadn't received any training, and despite Papa's arguments, the Princes thought it better if I did it without the training. Arrow and Mika claimed that it would help me better understand the vampires since I was half vampaneze first.

Larten was waiting for us by the start, his eyes bursting with excitement. And other than the crowd that gathered to see the result, he was the only one.

"Do not worry, Skylar, you will make it through." Larten put a hand on my shoulder, as if to say he will still support me if I didn't make it. I laughed and stood looking at him awkwardly before embracing him in a firm hug. I needed to make it through this, not only to see Papa and the others, but Larten too.

The rules stated that there had to be at least one Prince in attendance of the trials, and for my first one was Mika. After my awkward hug on Larten, I hugged Papa and waited for the Prince. He seemed utterly irritated that he had to come and monitor my trial, but I took no offense to it. He gave me some advice to make it through the stalagmites and sent me on my way.

First, let me say, fucking ow. It was like they personally sharpened each stalagmite before I came in to stab through me. Even my tough vampire skin tore easily against the rocks, like a vulture ripping flesh off a carcass. My blood stained the spikes I climbed upon. Each step was more vicious than the next, and I couldn't even wince. Not only my hands were victims to the sharp pointies, but there were low points in the cave where my stomach and back had to be sliced open for me to make it through. It was a wonderful thing that I was a vampire and my pain tolerance was much improved, or the loss of blood would have made me pass out from the beginning.

Mika said sound would make the ceiling stalactites fall and impale me; a wrong breath would kill me. So I bit my lip as I advanced to keep from uttering any sort of noise.

I had to have been halfway through the spikey cave when the worst happened. I had to fucking sneeze. But it was one of those sneezes where you couldn't keep it in. I had to open my mouth, and as the sneeze escaped, I saw the stalactites shiver, then it seemed they fell all at once, right on top of me. Dodging falling spikes is a very hard thing to do, especially if you are crawling on them. And I didn't even fully dodge all of them. One connected with my left leg, going through and hitting the bone. Yeah, the bone. And of course I had to yelp, that shit hurts! So more stalactites rained on me, and I managed to dodge the second barrage.

Luckily, from dodging the spikes I had continued going forward and only had a little ways further to go, the only thing slowing me down was my pierced leg. It took a lot of strength to push myself the last bit of distance, as I was beginning to lose sight from the blood loss. The exit was surrounded by cheering vampires and, of course my own cheerleading squad. Larten and Gavner ran to my side and couldn't contain themselves.

"You did it, Skye!"

"I did not doubt you for a second!"

I let them lift me up, as I did not have the strength to stand, and if I did, the skin that once covered my hands and feet wouldn't have supported me. But I had done it. The first trial done.

_One down, four more trials to go. Let's do this._

Trial two was so much easier; all I had to do was find a diamond in one of the mountain's caverns. It took a long while, as I wasn't associated with the mountain's tunnels at all, but I managed to make it through without having a cave-in on top of myself. But trial three… Now that was real trouble.

I had gotten to rest between each trial, and though it was only for a few hours, it was just enough resting time for me to continue boldly. The bandages Papa had wrapped on my limbs still remained as I strutted to the next trial point. I had begun to draw quite the horde for vampires to my trials, many freaking out when they saw me, as if I were some famous celebrity. I couldn't help but laugh. The Prince Paris stopped my laughing, though. He was the Prince monitor for my third trial and he was as serious as ever.

"Your third trial is the Aquatic Maze." Paris' voice is stern, and rapidly began to tie a rock around my waist. No, not a rock, a boulder. "The maze itself is not the hard part of this trial, Skylar. This boulder is half your weight, and you are to carry it through slowly rising water." I made a face. Water wasn't something I thought fondly of. I had always had a fear of drowning; though I couldn't give a reason for it. It just seemed like an awful way to go. Thinking of the rock, I remembered how a guard had come to our cell to weigh me. I didn't think it was for the next trial.

"You have fifteen minutes to make it to one of the four exits placed in various places in the maze. In the center of the door is a white X and in the X is a black switch that, when pressed, releases all the rising water and allows you to exit." Paris pauses, looking from Papa to me. He seemed to understand out relationship, and sighed deeply before finishing his speech. "Good luck, Skylar. You may need it, and remember; those who panic and begin to hesitate will surely drown." With that, and a slight push from my mentor, I entered the Aquatic Maze.

As I walked in, the door behind me closed and as Paris said, the water began to rise, ever so slowly. _Alright, I can do this. Don't panic. _I dragged the rock behind me with each step, and it pulled on my waist. I decided that I should carry it; there was nothing saying I couldn't! I began to feel the water at my bare feet and started to shake. The water was fucking cold! I couldn't let it distract me. Three minutes had already gone by; twelve more remained.

Rounding each corner for the maze, I could feel the excitement bubble up inside me, until I found another corridor of rising water. _Don't let the panic overwhelm you. You got this. _I had to keep telling myself it would be alright as the water kept slowly rising. As I rounded the fifth corner after six minutes, I came to a dead end. The water was crawling up around my thighs and I had come to a dead end, with a huge boulder. My breaths became staggered and I doubled back the way I came, taking the left path opposite of the dead end. At this rate, the water was beginning to rise faster and faster, and my heart rose with it.

_Don't panic! You can't lose your head!_

It seemed like I had been wandering in the maze for hours upon hours, getting more and more frustrated at a dead end. Time was running out and the water was up to my waist. Quick, shallow breaths are all that escaped. I began to get edgy and shaky. Only a few more minutes and I would drown…


	14. Fear Can't Control Me

This trial had to have been, by far, the hardest of the three I had done. The water continued to rise fast, now up to my chest. Luckily, my mentor was a full vampire and used his special healing spit on my wounds from the previous trial or this water would have stung like a bitch – it smelled of salt, which I had sort of expected from the race that measures their members through pain. The healing spit was a relieving thought, but, unfortunately, it would have no effect against someone who had drowned and I was beginning to lose it thinking about my possible fate; just what Paris told me not to do. _ Calm down, Skylar! _I repeated the same thing in my head, but mentally yelling at myself wasn't helping; it was only making me freak out more. I had rounded so many corners that I could have sworn I was just going around in circles, only further adding onto my breakdown.

Suddenly, I heard a bell, meaning it must have been ten minutes since I started. Thinking of it, I remembered hearing a fainter one around five minutes. They were giving me time to think, though in my current state, it didn't seem to be anything of a high priority. With the weight of the water and the boulder, I was beginning to lose my strength. I wasn't a full vampire yet, I was only half! And after ten minutes of aimlessly wandering around a maze filling with death water, I wouldn't have doubted I had run into all of the dead ends by then. _Okay, the maze isn't damn near that big. I will find the exit soon. I can do this. Mental positivity. That should help me. _I was trying to convince myself that I could do it and maybe I'd believe it.

When my water was to my chin, I did all I could to hold in a scream. I'd never been in water this high; I was petrified out of my mind. For a split second, my brain even stopped working; I froze. The water slowly rising was what had clicked it back on and I forced myself to continue

As I rounded the seemingly millionth corner, I thought the water was playing tricks on my eyes. Down the hallway was a door. A door with a huge white X and a black switch in the middle. The door I was to find to get out of this nightmarish trial. I got so excited that I literally jumped for joy and dropped the rock on my foot. I yelped in pain as I sunk under water to cradle my foot, quickly realizing that I was completely underwater. I grasped the fallen boulder and swam to the best of my ability back up.

The water was only a foot from the ceiling now, and I was having difficulty keeping my head above the water with the stone in my hands. _Almost there, Skylar, you can do it. _I repeated the sentence over and over, and finally took my last breath as the water stretched to the ceiling, making sure I filled up the air balloons previously known as my lungs. I could feel the pressure against them; they felt like they could burst at any moment. _Maybe this would have been better if Lucian had taken me for swimming lessons. _I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of my late stepfather teaching me to swim – he had been hopelessly afraid of water as well and was most likely where I had developed mine from – and of course, completely forgot I was underwater. I inhaled water and I felt it fill my lungs in place of air, resulting me to cough and inhale more water. This couldn't continue, I would certainly drown if it did.

I shut my eyes and continued. I would worry about seeing when I made it to the door. My heart was an internal clock, three beats for every second, and judging by that, I had two minutes left, less because of the water in my lungs. Holding the stone in one awkward hand and reaching my second hand out, I felt a door. _Oh thank the Gods! _I felt around for the switch and pressed it as I heard another bell go off. Just in time.

I washed out of the maze with the water, coughing up the liquid in my lungs. The spectators surrounded, Papa and Larten with worry splattered on their face. I gasped for air and with a final cough of water, I passed the hell out.

* * *

><p>"…made it within the time, only barely." I awoke to the sound of Seba. As my eyes fluttered open, I recognized the familiarity of the cell I was staying in. "Ah, Skylar, you are awake now," Seba sat me up, and smiled at the lack balance I had. "You have made it through your third trial, my dear. You are doing absolutely wonderful." I smiled faintly and looked around to see who accompanied us. Only Papa, no Larten.<p>

"I'm so glad you're okay, Skylar," Papa uttered, engulfing me in a warm, smelly hug. "They thought you had too much water in your lungs and you drowned, but he was able to get it out before it was too late." He pretended to cry, even going as far as to force a fake tear out and I playfully shoved him off.

"Who's "he", Papa?" I had to ask, how was I supposed to know who he was talking about?

"Larten, Skye." His face lit up cheerfully and I felt my face burn up in embarrassment.

"How did… O-oh never mind… Where did he go?" I changed the subject as best I could and it seemed like Papa didn't even notice.

"He went to the drinking hall, it's something to celebrate that everyone can continue to root for you through your trials!" That made me smile. I actually had a lot of supporters through my trials. While resting for my fourth trial, I guess many of the vampires came to visit and say how pumped my trials were getting everyone, though I was way too passed out to hear any of it. And pumped for what? The Festival of the Undead, of course!

The Festival had started while I was unconscious after my third trial and I was really pissed no one had woken me up for the start of it. The Princes said it was a good time for me to rest and to take advantage of it, so I couldn't really complain, but I'd never been and I had really wanted to see it.

Many of the vampires enjoyed a good fight during the Festival with their friends, rivals and old mentors, and watching trials seemed to be a good part of them too, especially since my next trial was a fight on the bars with a vampire of the Princes' choice.

"You've had more than enough time to rest for this," Papa said as we walked up to the bars to wait for the Princes to get there and start my trial, though I knew he was only saying it like that for the other vampires. I knew he was worried, but he knew that he couldn't baby me. It wasn't the vampire way.

I had to say, again I was nervous. Not only had I never battled anyone on the bars before, but it was most likely going to be someone I hadn't met, so I didn't know of their skills or abilities. As good of a reason as any to be nervous, I thought. The crowd was larger than it had ever been for the other trials, as more vampires arrived to make it in time for the Festival.

"There she is, that's the one I was telling you about!" I heard one of the few female vampires exclaim, hitting the one she was talking to in the chest to get him to notice. It was kinda nice to be noticed by so many people, but then again, it was intimidating. My eyes shyly trailed off of them and I glanced up at the bars. The highest looked to be about inches from the ceiling, which was a ways up there. Now heights weren't as big of a thing as water was to me, but they were still petrifying.

A hand on my shoulder shook my sight from the bars onto the one who decided to touch me and saw Arrow.

"I am the Prince observing this trial," he thundered, well over the loud noise of the herd of vampires. "Skylar Valentine, your opponent on the bars will be Xander Thatcher." You know that cliché music that plays when something dramatic happens? I could have sworn I heard that stupid shit as the vampiress strode up to me and Arrow, an eager smirk lining her lips. With a hand on her hip, she spoke.

"I won't go easy on ya, ya know t'at, right?" Her smirk got bigger and I swore I heard vampires swoon over it. I meekly nodded then rolled my eyes at the drooling creatures surrounding us.

"Rules are simple: go until someone falls off or dies. You can use these poles," he paused to hand me and Xander poles that had to be at least seven feet in length, "or you can use hand-to-hand combat. There is no time limit; just knock the other off." He waved a hand for use to jump on the bars and Xander lead the way up to the top, or at least, as close to the top as we could get. She gave me a look, one that said do your best, but don't let your guard down. I gulped, noticeably shaking. It wasn't that I was scared to lose to the auburn-haired vampiress, it was the consequence of failing that began to scare me.

_Just do your best. _I told myself. _She can't just let you win, but just do your best. _I tightened my grip on my pole and held it at my opponent, who did the same to me. We waited for Arrow to give the go, then we charged at each other, both eager to find out who would come out on top.

* * *

><p><span><em>AN: I'm sorry the chapters to this story are so much shorter than they should be. /.\ It's mostly because I like cliffhangers... But the next chapter will be much longer, as there is a fighting scene (obviously) and drama. Ooooh. ;o But thank you for reading and I hope you liked chapter 14! Reviews are always welcome!_


End file.
